


In welche Richtung würdest du rennen?

by jellyfish_docx



Category: Meine eigene Apokalypse
Genre: Apocalypse, Europe, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fear, Fights, Friendship, Gangs, Gangsters, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Real Life, Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_docx/pseuds/jellyfish_docx
Summary: Kurz gefasst: An einem Sommertag verschwindet von einer Sekunde auf die andere der Großteil der Menschheit.
Kudos: 2





	1. Ende und Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte nach einer im 2014 oder so entstandenen Idee über mich und meiner Freunde in einem apokalyptischen Szenario. Mit haufenweise Insidern und Jokes oder Fakten, mit denen höchstwahrscheinlich sonst niemand was anfangen kann ^____^ 
> 
> Die ersten paar Kapitel geschrieben von meinem 14-Jährigen Vergangenheits-Ich, fortgesetzt von mir mit 20 yeeeeh  
> Hauptsächlich eine Lust und Laune Geschichte, die dazu dient, zum Schreiben zu kommen und einfach drauflos zu schreiben, ohne extrem viel über Sinn und Handlung nachzudenken (ich versuche trotzdem, das ganze so spannend, logisch und interessant wie möglich zu halten) und eine Notiz an meine Freunde: Ich wäre dankbar über jeglich Rückmeldung, damit ich mich verbessern kann :P

Steven Naiver, führen Sie jetzt bitte konkret meine Anweisungen aus … Leiten Sie es in die Gänge, dass in 24 Stunden alle Anlagen heruntergefahren werden, welche ohne menschliche Aufsicht immensen Schaden anrichten würden. Oberste Priorität haben dabei alle größeren Fabriken, Ölbohrungsanlagen, Kernforschungsinstitute sowie Atomkraftwerke. Kurz bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist, werden sie es veranlassen, ein Durchsage an alle Geräte zu senden, dass allen Personen- und Lastkraftwagen den nächsten Halteplatz aufzusuchen haben oder wenn dies nicht möglich sein sollte, an den äußersten Rand der Straße zu fahren haben, sowie sämtlichen großen Schiffen, einen Hafen aufzusuchen oder unverzüglich zu ankern. Nicht bedeutungslos wäre in unserem Falle auch das Unterbrechen von gefährlichen Handlungen wie Kochen oder ähnlichem – alle werden es sowieso nicht schaffen oder den Anweisungen Folge leisten, also Schaden wird es ohnehin geben. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden so einen wesentlichen und schwerwiegenden Prozess sicher nicht ohne Grund durchführen, doch dieses Verfahren liegt aus unserer Sicht im Bereich größter Wichtigkeit für gewisse Personen. Also lege ich es ihnen sehr ans Herz, meinen vorherigen Anweisungen nachzukommen, es sei denn, Sie wollen, dass gewisse, noch geheime Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen.  
Hier noch ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf unser Wissen:

https://www.nsa-institut-gewonneneinfos.is

PS: Wir wissen alles und ich denke, es ist in ihrem Interesse, mit uns zu kollaborieren und unseren Befehlen nachzukommen. Ansonsten könnte dies schwerwiegende Folgen für Sie, ihr Geschäft, ihren Staat und die gesamte Menschheit nach sich ziehen!

Der grüne Käfer mit den großen Flügeln kommt gerade auf Ida und das kleine Mädchen zugeflogen. Doch sie ist vorbereitet. Blitzschnell zieht sie ihren schwarzen Schattendolch, um sie beide unter Einsatz ihres Lebens zu verteidigen. Sie setzt gerade zum Finalen Stich an, als auf einem Baum neben ihr plötzlich ein kleine Wald Elfe zu singen beginnt:

„Ey, ich bin der coolste Motherfucker auf diesem Planeten. Sie sagten, der Hype kommt schnell und wird auch schnell wieder vergehen…“

Wie aus Reflex lässt Ida, trotz des coolen Beats, ihre Hand auf den kleinen Wecker herabsausen. Obgleich der Dunkelheit ihres kleinen, jedoch gemütlichen Zimmers, trifft sie den Knopf, der das nervende Gerät endlich zum Stillschweigen bringen würde, sehr präzise. Doch dann versinkt sie tief ausatmend wieder in der wolligen Wärme ihres Betts und vergräbt sich für die nächsten fünf - viel zu kurzen - Minuten in dem großen Kopfkissen, das der Schülerin das Aufstehen jeden Morgen um einiges mühsamer macht.

Von neuem beginnt der Wecker seinen Beat zu spielen, aber nun muss sie wirklich aus dem Bett - falls sie ohne Schwierigkeiten oder immensen Stress zur Schule gelangen will.

Mit einem müden Blick auf die Uhr, der sich aber schlagartig in einen etwas erschrockenen Blick verwandelt, springt Ida unsanft auf und macht sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Schon 6:57 Uhr!

"Warum lasse ich es nur jeden Tag aufs Neue darauf ankommen?"

fragt sich die seit kurzem 19-Jährige.

Eigentlich wollte sie in diesem Alter wenigstens derartige Aspekte ihres Lebens im Griff haben. Aber nein. Auf dem Weg ins Bad steckt sie schnell ihre vom Schlaf zerzausten braunen Locken mit einer Klammer hoch zu einem zerzausten Knödel und dreht schon den Wasserhahn auf, um sich schnell das Gesicht zu waschen.

Abtrocknen und gut ist’s!

Sowas wie Make-up hat Ida schon mit 16 aufgegeben.

Während sie sich hektisch ihre Zähne putzt, beäugt sie aus Neugier die paar WhatsApp Nachrichten, welche über Nacht so reingeflattert sind, das Antworten kann aber locker bis zum Bus warten. Gleich darauf rennt sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie entschied sich kurzerhand für eine kurze Jeans und irgendein Pulli, der wahrscheinlich mal entweder ihrem Papa, ihrem Opa oder Robert gehört hat. Die neben ihrem Dutt fast schon ikonischen Attack-on-Titan-Kette dazu darf auch nicht fehlen. Dann schnappt sie sich ihre Schultasche und fällt beinahe die Steffel hinunter in die Küche, wo sie schnell die Zutaten für ihren morgendlichen Smoothie in den Mixer schmeißt.

Tief durchatmend setzt Ida sich an den Küchentisch, genießt die Ruhe und trinkt gemütlich ihren Saft.

Die Uhr wird aber stets beobachtet.

Um 20 nach sieben sieht sie schon ihren Nachbarn aus dem Haus laufen und wie jeden Tag fragt sie sich, warum Leute so früh zum Bus losgehen.

Mit einem Seufzer trinkt Ida den letzten Schluck süßer Energie und beginnt schon, sich ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

Es ist Sommer.

Genauer gesagt der 1. Juli.

Und der Thermometer prahlt um diese Zeit schon mit stolzen 26 Grad.

Unglaublich.

Das Mädchen öffnet die Tür und schon wallt ihr die Wärme entgegen, als sie die Straße hinunterschlendert, spürte Ida auch schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in ihrem Rücken. Ihr Nachbar muss sie wohl gehört haben, denn er dreht sich um und wartete kurz, bis die weniger motivierte Ida zu ihm aufgeschlossen hat. Nur kurz laufen sie nebeneinander her, denn da wirft der Junge einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy und beginnt sofort seine Schritte zu beschleunigen.

Ida weiß, was das hieß:

Judith, die mit ihr in eine Klasse ging, hatte wieder mal einen Platz für ihn besetzt und diese Nachricht war ein Zeichen, dass der Bus schon bald unsere Haltestelle erreichen würde. Die beiden beginnen zu rennen, außer Atem erreichten sie den Spar, von dem aus man die Bushaltestelle im Blick hatten und schon erblickten die beiden Schüler das gelbe Gefährt am Horizont.

„Es fährt doch auch ein zweiter Bus, warum müssen genau ihre Freunde immer alles machen, was früh ist!“

denkt sich Ida.

Doch beginnt sie in derselben Sekunde schon fast reflexartig ihrem Nachbar hinterher zu hetzten und glücklicherweise springen die zwei noch in den Bus, bevor sich die Türen schließen konnten.

Schwer atmend setzt sie Ida neben ihre Freundin Daria, welche vorerst nur ein Kopfschütteln für sie übrig hat und schon fahren sie ab nach Bezau.

Geschätzte 20 Minuten später betreten die zwei die Schule und laufen die vielen Steffel hinauf zum 2. Stock.

„Hoffentlich haben wir nächstes Jahr ein Klassenzimmer weiter unten“

wünscht sich Daria laut und setzt sich auf ihren Platz in der dritten Reihe neben Ida.

Schon hören sie Daves Stimme, die wie an so manchem Morgen verkündete, welche die beste Technik fürs Online Jassen unter der Stunde war oder in die Runde fragt, wer denn gern einen Kaffee aus seiner persönlichen Kaffeemaschine kaufen will. Schon betritt die nächste Menschenmenge die Klasse, was bedeutet, dass der zweite Bus angekommen ist. Wenig später hört Ida schon Selina rufen:

„Guten Morgen Iiiiiiida!“

der Gruß wird erwidert und die ganze Gruppe erstmal von Ida zur Begrüßung angesprungen - oder fast umgesprungen und erst mal kräftig umarmt.

Als Lara schon wieder eine Bemerkung über den ihrer Meinung nach „verpeilten Bommel“ verliert, ertönte bereits eine bekannte Stimme, die leider Herr Hammerer gehörte, das hieß:

Rechnungswesen in der ersten Stunde – der wahrscheinlich schlimmste Start in den Tag.

Der restliche Vormittag vergeht jedoch recht schnell und Ida freut sich jetzt schon auf ihre Marillenknödel, die sie gestern vorbereitet hat und ein schönes Schläfchen im Schatten…

Doch alles kommt komplett anders als geplant.

Als Ida um fünf vor eins gerade aus dem viel zu vollen Bus aussteigen will, ertönte eine ungewöhnliche Durchsage, das Thema hat irgendwas damit zu tun, dass sofort und unverzüglich alle Fahrzeuge einen Parkplatz aufsuchen oder soweit es geht nebenan fahren sollen – doch das Ganze macht so wenig Sinn, dass es eher klingt wie ein Radioscherz. Die Blicke im Bus reichen von verwundert, über müde bis zu nicht aufnahmefähig, doch keiner scheint der Durchsage sonderlich viel Beachtung zu schenken.

Nur der Busfahrer kratzt sich nervös am Kopf.

Aber dann geschieht etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches.

Die Kirch Uhr schlägt Punkt Eins.

Und plötzlich

– von einer Sekunde auf die andere –

lösen sich alle Personen im Bus, bis auf die verdatterte Ida, vor deren wachen Augen in feinen Staub auf und verwehten im Wind….


	2. Entsetzen

Zufrieden lässt Anna ihren Schulrucksack auf den Boden fallen, wo er höchstwahrscheinlich bis morgen liegen bleibt, obwohl sie eigentlich noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hätte...

Doch es sind schließlich nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Ferienbeginn.

Notenschluss längst vorbei.

Wer gibt da denn bitte noch Hausaufgaben auf?

Na gut. Vielleicht würde sie den kurzen Aufsatz über Flusswürmer ja doch noch schreiben, diese Teile sind immerhin äußerst faszinierend. Aber vorher will sie unbedingt noch etwas essen, denn ihr Magen fühlt sich so leer an, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lernen kostet immer wieder einiges an Energie. Die Blonde schleppt sich also in die Küche, um sich einen großen Haufen Pasta mit einem guten Schuss Olivenöl auf den Teller zu laden, mit denen Anna sich daraufhin an den Tisch pflanzt und genüsslich zu Speisen beginnt.

In Gedanken ist sie jetzt schon in den Ferien, wo sie wieder einige Wochen bei ihrer Verwandtschaft in Deutschland sein wird.

Das werden auf jeden Fall ein paar spaßige Wochen!

Bei diesen Gedanken bildet sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, wobei sie fast ein paar Nudeln ausspuckt.

Wo ist schon wieder ihre Konzertration geblieben?

Sie ist schon fast fertig, als ihre Mama in die Küche kommt, um sich trotz der Hitze ihren geliebten mongolischen Tee zu kochen. Während sie dabei ist, die Kräuter aus der Schublade zu holen und zwischen all den Kräutergläsern einen mindestens 3 Monate alten Wassermelonenschnitz findet – für den sie jedoch nur ein kurzes Augenverdrehen übrig hat - schaut Anna aus dem Fenster und sieht eine Frau mittleren Alters am Fenster vorbeigehen. Aber genau in dem Moment, als sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwenden will, und ihre Handy Uhr gerade von 12:59 auf 13:00 Uhr wechselt, löst sich die eben noch sehr lebendig wirkende Frau von einer Sekunde in die andere in feinen Staub auf, der sofort von der leichten Sommerbriese verweht wird.

Nicht die geringste Spur bleibt auf dem Pfad zurück.

Aus Schock verschluckt Anna sich an ihren Spaghetti und diesmal spuckt sie diese gänzlich aus.

Plötzlich schreit sie los- was man von ihr so ganz und gar nicht erwarten würde:

"Mama!"

"Hast du diese Frau eben gesehen?"

"Sie ist verschwunden!"

"Und hat sich in Staub aufgelöst!"

"Das kann nicht sein!"

"Träume ich?“

Ihre Mutter dreht sich sichtlich erschrocken sowie verwundert zu ihrer Tochter um, welche sie nur schockiert anstarrt.

"Wieso soll sowas passieren?"

"Sicher nur ein Tagtraum oder es war eine Halluzination"

"Hast du etwa Fieber?"

"Ich koche dir gleich auch einen Tee mit Ralfs mongolischen Kräutern“

Anna’s Familie hält viel von den uralten Naturvölkern, die wissen besser über alle möglichen Leiden Bescheid, als so mancher Arzt. Anna scheint sich durch das Gespräch schon ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber als Margit sich wieder ihrem Tee zuwendete, klingelt das Handy ihrer Tochter.

Anna nimmt etwas verunsichert den Anruf entgegen und aus irgendeinem Grund hat sie schon eine ungute Vorahnung, welche sich Sekunden darauf bestätigt. Ida schrie ihr buchstäblich durch den Lautsprecher ins Ohr, sodass die Blonde augenbrauenhebend das Gerät einen guten halben Meter von ihrem Kopf entfernen muss.

"Aaaaannnnaaaaa!"

"Du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert ist!"

"Das kann nicht sein! Träume ich?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

"Ich bin gerade aus dem Bus ausgestiegen, da haben sich auf einmal alle Menschen in feinen Staub aufgelöst!"

"einfach weg!"

"Puff"

"Spurlos!"

"Das ist doch nicht normal!"

"Oder?"

"Alle Realitätschecks helfen Nichts!"

Ida ist hörbar geschockt. Dann breitet sich Stille in der Leitung aus. Bei diesen Worten bleibt auch Anna für eine Sekunde das Herz stehen und ein kalter Schauder läuft ihr über den Rücken, obwohl die Temperatur der Wohnung mindestens 25 Grad beträgt.

Sicherheitshalber zwickt sich Anna kraftvoll in den Unterarm.

Nichts passiert.

Sie wacht nicht auf.

Nur stechender Schmerz.

Es ist real.

Dem Anschein nach hat sie doch nicht geträumt und die Frau vor dem Fenster ist tatsächlich verschwunden, genauso wie viele andere Menschen – wie viele können sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erahnen. Da wird sie von Ida schon wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, die nun mit zittriger Stimme weiterredet

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich erreicht habe! Wenn du verschwunden wärst, uuh ich wäre am liebsten auch aufgelöst worden. Aber Biserle habe ich auch schon mindestens zehnmal angerufen, doch sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Ebenso wie Susanni oder ihr Haustelefon. da meldet sich immer nur der Telefonanschluss von Familie Biser! Aber da bin ich nicht so sehr besorgt, Biserle erreicht man sowieso nur einmal von gefühlten 100 Versuchen. Es besteht auf jeden Fall noch Hoffnung.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich trotz der ernsten Lage auf Anna’s Gesicht, als sie an die Beziehung zwischen ihrer Freundin und deren Handy denkt. es stimmt haargenau, was Ida erzählt. Doch im nächsten Moment überkommen sie sogleich andere Gedanken.

An ihren Vater.

Ihren Bruder.

Adelina.

All ihre Freude…

Leben sie noch?

Oder wehen sie inzwischen als Staub durch die Welt?

Es fällt Anna sehr schwer das ganze überhaupt zu realisieren. Vielleicht handelt es sich ja doch nur um einen sehr komischen Zufall, oder einen viel zu realistischen Traum. Vielleicht halluzinieren sie zufällig gerade beide? Sie muss zugeben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering...

Die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ihr Vater ein paar falsche Pilze gesammelt hat oder irgendein falsches Getreide in den Spaghetti gelandet ist und Ida könnte man schon zutrauen, dass sie von all den Datteln einen Zuckerschock bekommen hat. Oder Eibenbeeren und Ähnliches? Biserle ist bei dieser Sache immer schon kritisch gewesen.

"Haaaaaaalloooo Aaaaannyeooong"

"Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?"

"Funktioniert dein Roller?"

"Fahr einfach schnell zu mir und unterwegs wird dir schon auffallen, ob Menschen auf der Straße umherlaufen oder nicht und dann können wir gemeinsam entscheiden was wir als nächstes tun."

"Plan?“

fragt Ida etwas aufgebracht.

Das klingt verrückt, aber eigentlich nach der bestmöglichen Idee. Nur ob der Roller funktioniert? Sie ist gerade gestern beim Bechter zum Service gewesen, doch ob dieser sich mit Rollern auskennt, kann man meistens nur hoffen… oft macht es nicht den Anschein. Sie fragt sich ernsthaft, warum sie überhaupt noch dort hingeht. Doch Anna schweift vom Thema ab und muss sich wieder in die Realität zurückholen.

"Okay ich versuche es und bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir!“

erwidert Anna erstaunlich ruhig - doch was kann man von ihr schon anderes erwarten?

Immer noch leicht aufgewühlt überlegt Anna sich, was sie denn so brauchen könnte und entscheidet sich kurzerhand, einen alten Rucksack mitzunehmen, in den sie einen Apfel, selbstgemachtes Kokosöl, ein paar alte (aber scharfe) Messer, eine Jacke und noch ihr Schweizer Militär Survival Kit. Sie stülpt sich schnell den Rollerhelm über, zieht Trainingsschuhe an und schon quetscht sie sich durch den dünnen Spalt in der Wand runter zu ihrem Roller.

Er ist wie immer ziemlich schwer herauszuholen hinter den ganzen Truhen und Bergkäselaibern.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte funktioniere!“

denkt sich Anna auf Dauerschleife und tatsächlich:

Nach einigen Versuchen springt der Roller endlich an und eine dicke schwarze Wolke steuerte auf Anna’s Kopf zu, worauf das Mädchen einen Satz zurück macht und fast den Roller umgeworfen hätte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schocks schwingt sie sich auf das Gefährt und düst los. Ihr Herz klopft immer schneller und als sie am Feuerwehrheim vorbeifährt fühlt sie sich so aufgewühlt, wie selten zuvor.

Ihre Hände zittern und kleine Schweißperlen bilden sich auf Anna’s Stirn. das Herz droht ihr aus der Brust zu springen und ihre Gedanken fokussieren sich stark auf die Hauptstraße, um auch die noch so kleinste Bewegung wahrnehmen zu können. Sie ist schon gar nicht mehr in der Lage, wirklich irgendwas zu erkennen. So bemerkt sie nicht mal, dass sie auf der falschen Straßenseite fährt.

Doch das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr, wie die 20-Jährige bald herausfinden wird.

Denn auf der sonst so belebten L200 ist es so ruhi,g wie wahrscheinlich seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr.

Ruckartig drückt Anna auf die Bremse.

Wie versteinert steht sie auf ihrem Roller mitten auf der Hauptstraße und kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Ihr Blick ist verschwommen und es dauert eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder fassen kann.

Es kommt ihr vor, als wäre sie sicher zehn Minuten in dieser Position verharrt, doch wahrscheinlich handelt es sich lediglich um 20 Sekunden. Trotz des warmen Sommerwindes läuft Anna ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken

"N-n-n-n-nein, d-d-das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein!"

"Bald muss ein Auto um die Ecke kommen!"

"Sowas ist nicht möglich!"

Doch das ersehnte Auto erscheint nicht.

Anna’s Hoffnung verblasst allmählich vollständig, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen nach dem Sonnenuntergang. Eine niemals endende Dunkelheit scheint ihren Anfang zu nehmen.

Ein Leben ohne alles und all die Menschen, die bislang ihr Leben ausgemacht haben…

"Ich muss zu Ida, wir müssen irgendwas tun."

"Wir brauchen einen Plan."

"Irgendwie Adelina und Biserle erreichen."

"Was wenn sie auch verschwunden sin?"

"Das wäre das Ende!"

"Die ganze Erde leer?"

"Das kann doch nicht real sein!“

Diese Gedanken drehen sich im Kopf der 17-Jährigen wieder und wieder, während sie sich vorbei an kollidierten und abgestellten Autos die Straße nach Andelsbuch hinaufschlängelt.


	3. Verzweifelte Pläne

Einatmen.

Ausatmen.

Einatmen.

Ausatmen.

Auf die Straße konzentrieren.

Langsam beginnt sich der Schleier der Fassungslosigkeit wieder aus Anna‘s Kopf zu lösen.

Auf dem Weg kommt ihr kein einziges Auto entgegen, es stehen jedoch viele Gefährte leer am Wegrand. Manchmal muss sie Lastwagen oder kollidierten Autos ausweichen, die noch halb auf der Straße stehen. Ehe sie sich versieht, hat sie schon Ida’s Haus erreicht. Das besagte Mädchen kommt sogleich aus dem Haus gestürmt, um ihr um den Hals zu fallen und stürmisch drauflos zu reden. Doch gleich darauf verstummt sie wieder, als sie den Schock im Gesicht ihrer sonst so fröhlichen Freundin bemerkt.

„Was ist los?“

fragt Ida.

„N-niemand“

stotterte Anna

„Gar niemand ist auf den Straßen und auch sonst. Ich habe keinen einzigen Menschen gesehen. Was soll das?“

Die beiden Mädchen stehen sich fassungslos gegenüber und sind für ein paar Minuten so still, wie wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor, als sie zusammen waren.

„Lass uns unsere Freunde anrufen“

sagt Anna daraufhin, die sich als erste wieder fängt.

Ida's Gesichtsausdruck sieht gar nicht gut aus...

"Ich bin bis jetzt nur auf meinem Bett gelegen und habe versucht, irgendwie drauf klar zukommen. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich einfach aufwache und alles wieder normal ist. Oder dass du mir sagst, dass ich halluziniere oder spinne. Aaaah Annyeong, ich hatte so große Hoffnungen, dass es an mir liegt!"

„Wir können nichts mehr dagegen machen, also schauen wir erst mal, wer noch da ist und vielleicht wachen wir ja wirklich irgendwann wirklich aus einem Traum auf“

meint Anna.

Das klingt nach einer Idee, denkt sich auch Ida tief durchatmend und so gehen die beiden in die Küche, wo sie sich auf den Barhocker pflanzt. Anna stellt sich daneben und holt sogleich ihr Handy heraus. Sie beginnen, die Kontakte ihrer Freunde durchzugehen.

Ida versucht sich an Biserle, jedoch wieder vergebens.

Auch bei ein paar ihrer Verwandten und früheren Schulfreunden:

Nichts.

Kein einziger Mensch nimmt das Telefon ab und mit jedem Anruf breitete sich das Gefühl der Leere weiter in ihnen aus.

Es mischte sich langsam mit Angst.

Und blanker Panik.

Anna versucht sich in der Zwischenzeit an Adelinas Nummer.

„Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, …“

machte das Handy und als die Beiden schon fast die Hoffnung aufgeben, meldet sich endlich die vertraute Stimme:

„Hallo Anna! Was ist los?“

Eindeutig Adelina's Stimme, lebendig wie eh und je. 

Ida stößt einen Schrei der Erleichterung aus und auf Anna’s Gesicht machte sich ein glückliches Grinsen breit. Der Glanz in ihren Augen kehrt langsam wieder zurück.

„Hallo?“

fragt ihre Freundin von der anderen Seite des Handys aus.

Kurz erklären Anna und Ida der Müselbacherin, was passiert ist, aber diese hält es erstmal für einen schlechten Scherz der beiden altbekannten Spaßvögel.

Dann bemerkt sie doch, wie ernst es den beiden ist und realisierte auch, dass ihr Radiosprecher vor ungefähr einer Stunde plötzlich aufgehört hat zu reden. WhatsApp, Facebook oder Instagram Nachrichten sind ebenso schon länger keine mehr hereingeflattert. Wirklich wahrhaben kann sie es trotzdem nicht, obwohl sie ihren Freundinnen vertraut.

„Starte schnell die Vespa deiner Mama und fahr zu uns nach Andelsbuch“

schlägt Ida kurzerhand vor und nach etwas Zögern erklärt sich Adelina - die stets kritischste der des Freundeskreises - für einverstanden.

Während die beiden nun am warteten sind, versuchen sie alle Leute zu erreichen, die ihnen nur einfielen.

Jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Nervös wählt Ida nun Martyn’s Nummer, an den sie noch gar nicht gedacht hat, und zum Erstaunen beider meldet sich nach ein bis zwei Beep-Tönen auch schon die Stimme des gewünschten Gesprächspartners:

„Hallo Ida? Warum rufst du an?“

„Oh mein Gott! Ich war noch nie so glücklich, deine Stimme zu hören! Geht es dir gut?“

fragt Ida ihren besten Freund.

„Äh ja, alles klar! warum?“

entgegnet Martyn verwirrt.

Anna erklärt ihm schnell und relativ sachlich, was passiert ist und daraufhin bleibt die Leitung plötzlich stumm.

Eine Minute vergeht.

„Hallo? Martyn?“

flüsterte Anna fragend ins Handy.

(Martyn hat sich nach den Worten seiner Freunde ans Fenster in Innsbruck begeben, von dem aus er sonst Sicht über eine riesige Einkaufsstraße hat, auf welcher sich - ganz zum Schock des 23-Jährigen - jetzt keine Menschenseele befindet).

Erst nach zahlreichem Rufen von Anna und Ida erfängt er sich wieder und ein hitziges Gespräch zwischen den dreien bricht aus. Der Inhalt des Gesprächs ist Großteils:

Es ist unmöglich.

Auch physikalisch unmöglich.

Wer ist alles noch da?

Ist es ein Traum?

Was machen wir jetzt?

Martyn sorgt sich zudem stark um seine beiden Mitbewohner Matteo und Afra, welche beide schon längst zu Hause sein sollten.

„Wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen. Klar, unsere Freunde, Verwandte oder sogar Familie sind nicht mehr da und das ist schrecklich. Aber sonst wird nichts mehr aus uns und wir leben als kleines Häufchen Elend, bis wir irgendwann verhungern. So hart es jetzt klingen mag, nun sind wir auf uns gestellt, wie es vorerst aussieht. Wir müssen uns um unser Überleben sorgen und vor allem herausfinden, was da los ist und wie viele Leute noch da sind. Wir haben ja erst in Innsbruck, Andelsbuch, Egg und Müselbach gesehen“

stellt Martyn mit etwas unsicherer Stimme fest, doch es ist die bittere Wahrheit.

Zeitgleich geht die Tür auf und ein verheultes Adelinchen stürmt in den Raum.

Sie wirft sich regelrecht in Idas Arme, wo sie sich weiter die Augen ausheult, ohne aufzuhören über ihre Freunde und ihre Familie zu reden, die sich gerade in Griechenland im Urlaub befinden.

Auf irgendeiner Insel!

Falls sie noch existierten, würden sie es deutlich schwer haben, von dort wieder weg zu kommen…

Die drei versuchen lange, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen und nach etwa einer halben Stunde hat sich die Stimmung wieder etwas besänftigt.

Adelina sitzt nun wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden, wo sie ein Kissen umarmt und hin und wieder noch die ein oder andere Träne über ihre Wangen kullert.

Alle paar Minuten schaut sie hektisch auf ihr Handy.

Jedoch vergebens.

Keine Nachricht.

Irgendwann kommt Anna die Idee, dass sie ja einfach nach Doren fahren können, um nach der vierten Freundin zu sehen. Klingt eigentlich gar nicht dumm – und so ist es beschlossen, dass sie sich bei Biserle zu Hause alle treffen werden und jeder noch existierende Mensch, der unterwegs gefunden wird, wird mitgebracht. Martyn würde ebenfalls von Innsbruck herfahren. Ab jetzt wird kein Gedanke mehr mit Trauer verbracht, denn sie wissen nicht mal, ob ihre Freunde und Familie wirklich gestorben sind, oder was verdammt nochmal überhaupt los ist – es kann ja alles sein. V irgendeiner seltsamen Strahlung, über Halluzinationen bis zu dem unvorstellbarsten übersinnlichen Szenario.

„Lass uns das Beste aus der Situation machen. Unsere Mission ist jetzt mal, die Ursache der Situation herauszufinden und Leute zu suchen. Wir müssen uns um unsere Ernährung kümmern und unser Überleben sichern!“

entscheidet Anna und steckte Adelina ein Stück Marzipanschokolade in den Mund, die Ida vor einiger Zeit zum snacken herausgeholt hat.

Um ihre kleinen grauen Zellen in Schwung zu bringen – denn die brauchen sie jetzt mehr denn je!

Adelina – die Jüngste von ihnen atmete ein paarmal tief durch, schnappte sich noch ein großes Stück der Schokolade und wischte sich die salzigen Tränen aus Augen sowie Gesicht. denn sollten diese in ihren Mund kullern würde das schließlich gar nicht zur Schokolade passen, versuchte sich das Mädchen einzureden, um weitere Tränen zu verhindern.

„Salz würde den Schokoladengeschmack perfekt unterstreichen und sogar noch hervorheben"

entgegnete Ida mit einem Zwinkern, worauf Adelina ein Lachen zurückhalten muss und schon wieder ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht hat.

Sie lässt sich von ihren Freundinnen aufhelfen und voller positiver Energie steht sie nun da, denn es sind ja schließlich nicht als Altbekannte weg und sie hat ja immer noch ihre besten Freundinnen.


	4. Unwissen

Vor einigen Stunden – um kurz vor 13:00 Uhr - am Biserhof

"Endlich wieder Schule aus, wunderbar!"

"So fühlt sich wahre Freiheit an!“

denkt sich Katharina – auch Biserle genannt – fröhlich.

Strawberry von „XIXX“ ertönte lautstark aus den Lautsprechern, die Sonne scheint heiter auf den kleinen Biobauernhof, als Katharina gut gelaunt ihren „Mief“ in die Garage zwischen Elektroauto und Pferdekutsche parkt. Ihre Familie ist schon sehr ökologisch unterwegs, denkt sich das Mädchen zufrieden schmunzelnd. Sie holt ihre Schultasche aus dem Auto und sperrt es schnell ab, schreibt selbstverständlich den Kilometerstand auf und rennt schon voller Vorfreude ins Haus, wo ihr der Duft von leckerem Kaiserschmarren mit Apfelmus entgegenweht, was ihre sowieso schon gute Laune beinahe zum Überlaufen bringt und ihr ein glückliches Quieken entlockt.

"Robert!"

"Essen kommen!“

ruft Susanne auch schon.

Bald darauf kommt der besagte Mann durch die Terassentür, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtet, ja keiner Wespen oder Fliege Durchgang zu gewähren.

Plötzlich klingelt Biserle’s Handy, worauf diese es - nach einem ärgerlichen Blick ihres Vaters - eilig auf Flugmodus stellt. Susanne geht nochmal in die Küche, um ihr Handy sicherheitshalber auch ganz auszuschalten, damit sie den Zorn Roberts an diesem schönen Sommertag nicht auf sich zieht.

Kaum haben die drei begonnen zu Essen, ertönt Biserle’s Handy erneut, doch ehe die Stimme etwas von „Wichtige Durchs… “, plappern kann, ergreift der 71-Jährige schon das Gerät und klatscht es im hohen Bogen an die Wand.

"Gottfried Stutz!"

"Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe sein Mittagessen genießen!"

"Jetzt ist es endlich vorbei!"

"Immer diese verdammten Natels…“

schimpft Robert.

Etwas schockiert schaut seine Tochter auf das Häufchen Elektronik, das nun am Boden liegt, doch dann widmet sie sich wieder ihrem leckeren Essen. Dieses Gerät funktioniert sowieso schon seit Wochen nicht mehr wirklich. Während dem Essen scheint alles wieder beim Alten zu sein und Robert plappert munter über Gott und die Welt vor sich hin oder macht kleine Witze über das Sportgymnasium und Dächlekappen Youtuber.

Als das Dessert fertig gegessen ist – selbstgemachte Apfelwähe

(an der sogar Robert diesmal nichts auszusetzen weiß, vielleicht hat Susanne es ja endlich geschafft, das berühmt berüchtigte geheime Rezept seiner Großmutter nachzumachen?)

\- geht jeder wieder seiner liebsten Tätigkeit nach.

"Wir leben hier schon wie Könige"

denkt sich Biserle, als sie vollgegessen und glücklich die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufsteigt, wo sie nach einer kurzen Pause in ihrem bequemen Hängesessel sofort beginnt, am Bild

„Biserle in einer zerstörten Stadt“

weiter zu zeichnen und sie so kurz in einen Tagtraum abdriftet, indem sie und ihren Freunden in cooler Kleidung in einer zerstörten Geisterstadt sind, wo sie gegen Banden kämpfen und Abenteuer erlebten.

Nun istsie so richtig in Stimmung!

Sie muss jetzt so viel wie möglich von dem Bild schaffen, denn vielleicht wird sie am Abend wieder mal von zwei zufälligen Joggern überrascht, die einen Platz für die Nacht benötigen.

(Doch unter welchen Umständen sie ihre beiden Freundinnen schneller als gedacht wiedersehen wird, ist ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst…)

Währenddessen begibt sich Susanne nach einem kurzen Nickerchen wieder in den Garten, um Erdbeeren für zukünftige Desserts oder Marmelade zu sammeln. Dadurch bekommt sie nicht mit, was sich in der Zwischenzeit auf der Terrasse abspielt Robert sitzt noch am Tisch, als plötzlich eine Durchsage auf Susannes ausgeschaltetem Handy startet - ebenso auf dem Laptop - wodurch des Mannes idyllischer Nachmittag auf der Terrasse stark gestört wird. Der Grauhaarige sammelt wütend alle Geräte samt Telefon ein und trägt sie zielsicher in den Keller. Dort sperrt er sie in den Bunker, damit ihn ja nichts mehr aus der Seelenruhe nach einem so großartigen Dessert bringen kann.

Gemütlich und zufrieden pflanzt er sich nun wieder auf seinen Sessel, wo er vorhat, die nächsten paar Stunden zu verbringen und die Sonne zu genießen - bis er vielleicht Lust hat, eine Runde Ping Pong mit seiner Tochter zu spielen oder eventuell noch baden zu gehen.

Die Urzeit beträgt nun zehn von zwei und das Leben bei Familie Biser geht ganz normal weiter.

Als wäre nie etwas passiert.


	5. Kuriose Situationen

Etwas später wieder in Andelsbuch…

"So und wie kommen wir jetzt bitte nach Doren?"

"Es fahren nun ja keine Busse mehr und Adelina will sicher nicht joggen oder Fahrradfahren“

überlegte Anna und plötzlich funkeln Ida's Augen verdächtig, was nichts Gutes Heißen kann.

Adelina hat schon eine gewisse Vorahnung und schnallt sich in Gedanken schon mal Sicherheitsweste und Helm an.

Und aus gutem Grund, denn ihre Vermutung wird kurz darauf auch schon bestätigt.

„He Freunde! Wir tscholen uns einfach irgendein Auto von der Straße, da müssten überall die Schlüssel stecken und es kann ja nichts passieren, da gar keine Autos mehr fahren haha!! Ich wollte immer schon mal Auto fahren, hm… he Anna du hast doch schon Fahrstunden gehabt. Also das nenne ich mal eine gute Idee!“

verkündet Ida voller Vorfreude mit einem aufgeregten Funkeln in den Augen.

Als Adelina etwas verunsichert zu Anna hinüberblickt wird ihre Laune nicht gerade besser und ihre Angst auch nicht weniger, denn in den Augen der Blonden erkennt sie auch schon ein gewisses Blitzen.

Sie weiß leider genau, was das heißt…

Anna ist auf Ida’s Zug aufgesprungen und Adelina kann den Zug mit den beiden Verrückten und sich selbst darauf schon auf den Abgrund zurasen sehen.

Als Gipfel hört sie Anna aufgeregt mit der ebenso energiegeladenen Ida diskutieren und als sie glaubt das Wort „Ferrari“ fallen gehört zu haben, gibt sie die Hoffnung auf. Als dann ein paar Minuten später auch schon von einem Helikopter die Rede ist, machen sich ihre Arme auch schon selbstständig und ehe sie sich versieht, hat sie den beiden eine Kopfnuss verpasst, was sie von sich selbst eigentlich gar nicht erwartet hätte.

Auch Anna sowie Ida schauen ihre sonst so feinfühlige Freundin verdutzt an.

Doch binnen weniger Augenblicke brechen alle drei in schallendes Lachen aus, die Situation ist schon ziemlich kurios.

Als sie sich wieder gefangen haben, beschließen sie, dass es gar keine so schlechte Idee ist, sich ein Auto zu suchen und ihre wichtigsten Sachen vorerst mal mitzunehmen – denn ein Auto hat nun mal mehr Raum zur Verfügung als Roller und Vespa.

Ida packt sich schnell einen Rucksack mit ihrem wichtigsten Zeug zusammen und so kann es losgehen…

Die drei laufen am Spar vorbei zur Hauptstraße.

Alle sind wild am Spekulieren, wie es wohl jetzt auf der Welt aussieht und was gerade vor sich geht, als Ida stehenbleibt und auf den Einkaufsladen zusteuert.

Anna und Adelina schauen sich verdutzt an, doch plötzlich geht auch ihnen ein Licht auf, sie erkennen die Absicht ihrer Freundin und rennen ihr schnell hinterher. Im Laden angekommen sehen sie genau das Bild vor sich, das sie erwartet haben. Ida ist dabei, sich reichlich Proviant einfach so in ihren Rucksack zu stecken.

Datteln, Nüsse, Obst und Müsliriegel verschwinden in dem kleinen dunkelgrauen Sack und das alles absolut gratis – es ist zwar lange nicht so romantisch, wie die Vorstellung, Nachts in einem Supermarkt eingesperrt zu sein und alles benutzen und essen zu können – aber doch eine recht coole Situation für die Schülerinnen.

Es sind die kleinen Dinge im Leben, die sie in solch einer bizarren Situation davor bewahren, wahnsinnig zu werden oder aufzugeben.

„Okay das ist jetzt mal richtig nice!“

meint Anna ebenfalls.

Mit glänzenden Augen zieht sie sich eine Packung Bio-Milch rein und begibt sich dann in die Süßwarenabteilung, wo sie gleich nach ein paar Snickers und Lions greift und in ihren kleinen Rucksack steckt – die gehen sicher als sinnvoller Proviant durch. Adelina gönnte sich sogleich ein frisches Brot zusammen mit einer Dose Thunfisch.

„Es ist wohl sinnvoll, jetzt relativ viel zu essen, damit ein Puffer da ist, wenn das Essen irgendwann knapp wird…“

denkt sie sich und steckt einiges an Marzipanschokolade sowie anderen guten Energiegebern ein.

Auch eine Wodkaflasche landet in ihrem Rucksack – für Notsituationen, falls sie etwas desinfizieren müssen oder falls Trauer und Angst sie zu sehr einnehmen.

So genießen die Schulmädchen inmitten all des Schreckens einen kleinen Moment von Freiheit, nachdem sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben bei jeder Kleinigkeit stets um Erlaubnis bitten mussten. Egal ob ein Hubba Bubba Kaugummi aus dem Kaugummiautomat nach der Volksschule oder Eis zum Dessert. Solche Besonderheiten waren bisher mit Regeln verbunden, wurden begrenzt oder nur als Belohnung eingesetzt – und nun bedingungslos, nein, sogar grenzenlos verfügbar. Trotz all der Ungewissheit, Zukunftsangst und der leichten Panik in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass nun nichts mehr auch nur ansatzweise so sein würde, wie es bis jetzt war, können sie diesen Moment wortwörtlich auskosten und fühlen sich fast unbeschwert in dieser scheinbaren Idylle, die jedoch mit jedem Bissen etwas mehr abblättert …  



	6. Freunde

Nach wenigen Minuten schon, halten die drei es nicht länger aus und ungewöhnlicherweise ist Ida die erste, die ihr Eis mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallt und aus dem Spar rennt. Mit all dem Bangen um ihre Freunde und Familie kann die 19-Jährige keine Süßigkeit der Welt zur Gänze genießen. Die anderen Beiden liefen ihrer Freundin hinterher, die draußen auf dem Vorplatz auf sie wartet.

„Ich kann das nicht, ich muss endlich wissen, was hier los ist! Seid ihr nicht auch ganz hibbelig, bei all der Ungewissheit? Auf geht’s Freunde, schreiten wir zur Tat und lass uns einen Plan schmieden!“

ruft Ida nun mit einem Unterton, der sich sehr nach Tatendrang anhört.

Anna und Adelina wissen, was so eine Ansage zu bedeuten hat und sind derselben Meinung, sie wollen endlich Klarheit.

Anna kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, runzelt die Stirn und überlegt

„Also, wenn wir wissen wollen, wie’s Biserle geht, dann wäre ein Auto die beste Lösung, aber bei unseren Fähigkeiten bin ich mir da ganz ehrlich auch nicht so sicher…“

Adelina trägt mit der Meinung zum Plan bei, dass Ida auf jeden Fall nicht fahren würde – so viel war klar!

Kann sie Anna vertrauen? Sie ist sich nicht sicher… vielleicht würde sie die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen. Sie fühlt sich zwar wirklich nicht überwältigt vor Mut – eher zitterten ihr leicht die Knie, wenn sie ans Autofahren denkt, doch sie war schon so oft dabei gewesen, als ihr Bruder auf irgendwelchen Parkplätzen umhergefahren ist. Sie muss es irgendwie schaffen, das Ziel ist ja schließlich nur, die drei von hier nach Doren zu chauffieren und nicht, eine Fahrprüfung zu bestehen. So laufen die Mädchen auf den Parkplatz, um sich nach einer geeigneten Maschine umzuschauen und nach einer kurzen Diskussion fiel die Wahl auf irgendeinen grauen Audi.

Zu Adelinas Überraschung protestiert Ida nicht mal dagegen, nicht fahren zu dürfen – wahrscheinlich sieht sie auch ein, dass es besser war zu überleben und auf ein bisschen Spaß zu verzichten, als im Schlimmsten Fall noch einen Hang hinunterzudüsen. Und so setzt Adelina sie sich nervös auf den Fahrersitz und sie versuchen mit vereintem Wissen, die Kiste ins Rollen zu bringen. Als das mit viel Nervenaufwand und Todesängsten endlich geschafft ist, stellen sie fest, dass das Fahren um einiges schwieriger war, als angenommen – denn sie hatten den Fakt, dass auf Grund der abwesenden Fahrer nun alles voller lehrstehender oder kollidierter Autos war, vor Aufregung ganz vergessen. Bei den Wäldern war die Durchsage wohl nicht so wirklich angekommen, das Auto an den Fahrbahnrand zu stellen…

Das macht die Situation nicht gerade einfacher, doch Ida kommt kurzerhand mit der Idee, ein Roller zu suchen wäre doch das Sinnvollste, denn mit denen könne man ja Hindernisse deutlich besser umfahren.

„Aber find du mal einen Roller! Also ich seh‘ hier weit und breit keinen! Und zurück will ich auch nicht mehr – hoffentlich ist in der Nähe einer!“

Adelina ist sichtlich ungeduldig, denn langsam muss sie sich eingestehen, dass die Lage bitterer Ernst ist und sie nicht damit rechnen konnten, ihre Familienmitglieder und Freunde – ihr ganzes einst so normales Leben – allzu schnell wieder zu sehen! Und obwohl es niemand auszusprechen wagt, ist die Nervosität deutlich spürbar.

Denn alle drei plagt die gleiche Frage:

Existiert ihre beste Freundin noch oder ist sie ebenfalls von dieser Welt verschwunden?

Doch die Süßigkeiten gemischt mit dem Adrenalin der Aufregung bringen Energie in ihre Körper und lassen sie trotz der Verwirrung schnell und klar handeln. Adelina, Anna und Ida joggen so die Straße entlang mit stetiger Ausschau auf einen verkehrstüchtigen Roller.

Adelina plagt schon das Seitenstechen, als sie endlich einen umgefallenen Roller auf der Straße erspähen. Anna und Ida hätten dank ihrer zahlreichen abenteuerlustigen Sportaktionen noch genug Energie, um bis nach Doren zu rennen, doch auch sie sind erleichtert, nun nicht mehr mit Gepäck durch die Gegend trotten zu müssen und so auch schneller Biserle’s Schicksal aufklären zu können. Der Roller sieht vom Sturz etwas mitgenommen aus, doch zu aller Überraschung springt er sofort beim ersten Versuch an!

Voller Enthusiasmus und Erleichterung quetschen sich die drei auf das Gefährt und bei allen schlich sich ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht, als sie an ihr zu-dritt-auf-dem-Roller-illegal-8kg-Wassermelone-auf-dem-Radweg-transportieren Abenteuer zurückdenken. Doch der kleine Schock holt sie wieder in die Realität zurück, als Ida aufs Gas tritt – oder besser gesagt, am Gas drehte – und es losgeht.

Es wurde ein wahrlich wilder Ritt!

Ida kann ja Rollerfahren und es war sicherer als mit dem Auto, vor allem wegen der paar kollidierten Autos, die in allen möglichen Positionen auf der Fahrbahn liegen und so wurde es ein waghalsiger Slalom durch ein Dorf nach dem anderen. Ida macht ihre Sache relativ gut und nach wenigen Minuten können sich die beiden Mädchen auf der Rückbank etwas entspannen und beginnen Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Lebenszeichen zu halten und so erblicken sie zu ihrem großen Erstaunen bald eine Schar Vögel – warum sind sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen, nach Tieren Ausschau zu halten? Und ihnen viel ein großer Stein vom Herzen, als sie in Lingenau am Dorfplatz schließlich einen großen Hund - leider aber ohne Herrchen oder Frauchen - erblicken.

Als sie unterwegs an all den Häusern vorbeifahren schaudert es ihnen jedes Mal, wenn sie das eines Freundes oder eines Familienmitglieds erblicken und sich vorstellen, dass diese nun wahrscheinlich nicht mehr existieren und sie versuchen sich, an die vage Hoffnung zu klammern, dass das alles wirklich lediglich ein verrückter Traum sein kann.

Ida:

Der Autoslalom kostet sie wirklich viel Konzentration und Energie. Manchmal liegen wirklich ungünstige Autoteile an den unmöglichsten Stellen auf der Fahrbahn und an anderen Stellen ist es fast unmöglich, eine Lücke zwischen quer liegenden Autos oder sogar LKW’s zu finden! Die Körper ihrer Freunde hinter sich zu spüren beruhigt sie sehr, wenn die scheinbare Wirklichkeit einholt. Die Nachricht von Vögeln und Hunden erleichtert sie etwas, auch wenn die Angst um ihre Freundin in Doren, oder eben nun nicht mehr in Doren, sie extremst beunruhigt. Ebenso, dass sie noch keinen einzigen Menschen getroffen haben – außer ihnen selbst – und das Wissen um Martins Situation, stresst sie merklich. Es wird eine äußerst schwierige Zukunft werden, wenn die Situation so bleibt!

Fast hätte sie ein abgebrochenes Lenkrad übersehen, als sie in der Ferne eine Bewegung wahrnimmt, als sie gerade voller Nostalgie die altbekannte Hausbemalung betrachtet. Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal, doch nun ist die Gestalt deutlich zu erkennen, die auf sie zuzukommen zu scheint.

„He Freunde! Schaut mal da vorne! Da ist jemand!“

Adelina schreit erst mal, als sie den Menschen sieht und Anna kann sich die Bemerkung

„Oh, sicher Frisuri oder Sommersprossi“

nicht verkneifen.

Umso größer werden die Augen der drei, als sie tatsächlich Marco als die Gestalt erkennen. Das kann doch jetzt wirklich nicht wahr sein… denkt Ida sich noch und schon bremste sie ab, um vor dem Jungen zum Stillstand zu kommen. Marco steht der Schock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und schon sprudelt es aus ihm heraus:

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Alle Menschen sind auf einmal verschwunden! Nicht mal Leichen! Einfach wie ausradiert! Ich glaube es ist nur ein Traum, aber es fühlt sich so unglaublich echt an. Alles zwicken hilft nichts! Das muss die Realität sein! Wer seid ihr eigentlich?!“

Adelina war schon vom Roller gehüpft und dem verdutzten Marco in die Arme gesprungen, da sie sich so über die weitere existierende Menschenseele freut.

„Wir sind Adelina, Anna und Ida aus Egg, Müselbach und Andelsbuch und uns geht’s genau gleich! Hast du noch keine anderen Menschen gesehen? Wir fahren gerade nach Doren zu unserer besten Freundin und halten dabei ein bisschen Ausschau nach Leuten – einen haben wir jetzt ja gefunden“

Die nächsten paar Minuten reden die vier wie wild aufeinander ein. Jegliche Theorien, Ängste, Hoffnungen und Befürchtungen werden ausgetauscht bis Anna einen Schlussstrich zieht und findet, sie sollten nun wirklich nach Doren fahren. Es steht fest, dass Marco erstmal mitkommen wird, bis sich die Situation geklärt hat, aber zu viert auf einen Roller können sie sich wirklich nicht quetschen! Doch Marco rannte kurzerhand in Lucas Haus, das direkt neben ihren liegt und kommt gleich mit einem Moped neben sich und ein paar Tränen in den Augen wieder aus der Garage heraus.

„Er war mein bester Freund und jetzt ist er einfach weg, ich kann's nicht glauben. Aber ich wusste wo der Schlüssel liegt und ja…, hoffentlich erwarten uns für eure Freundin in Doren bessere Nachrichten“

sagt Marco leise.

Adelina setzt sich zu Marco aufs Moped und so geht die Reise endlich weiter.

Er stellt sich äußerst geschickt an und außerdem ist sein Gefährt um einiges schneller als der gedrosselte Roller. Doch nach ein paar Mal Hupen, bemerken die vorderen Beiden, dass sie Ida und Anna dezent abgehängt haben und passen die Geschwindigkeit etwas an. Auf der Brücke von Krumbach nach Doren wird die Situation am aller schwierigsten und sie müssen sogar absteigen und mit vereinten Kräften eine LKW Plane samt ein paar Stangen beiseiteschieben, um sich dann durchzwängen zu können.

Nun sind es nur noch wenige Kilometer bis zum Biserhof und Idas Hände werden ganz schwitzig vor Aufregung, Anna beginnt auch schon auf der Rückbank umher zu zappeln, was die Situation nicht gerade besser macht. Und schon war die Einfahrt, weg von der Hauptstraße, vor ihnen, sie biegen ab, sie sausen die Waldstraße hinunter und kommen vor dem großen Tor zum Stillstand.

Während Ida und Marco die Fahrzeuge abstellen, rennen die anderen Beiden schon in Richtung Terrasse und als Ida gerade die Treppe hinunterrennen, hört sie einen gellenden Schrei von Adelina und Ida denkt sich schon

„Nein, nein, was ist?“

als sie endlich Sicht auf die Terrasse erlangt und einen seelenruhigen, Biskuit-essenden Robert und eine sich sonnende Biserle erblickt.


	7. Sie existieren!

Ein paar Augenblicke später türmt sich an dem Ort, wo gerade noch ein sich gemütlich sonnendes Biserle gelegen hat, ein Stapel Mädchen auf. Adelina, Anna und Ida haben sich alle vor lauter Freude auf die vierte Freundin geworfen, welche nicht wirklich weiß, wie ihr geschieht und was die ganze Situation bedeuten soll. Marco steht nur unbeholfen daneben und blickt von einer Person zur anderen, bis er sich schließlich dazu entscheidet, dem alten Mann am Tisch die Hand zu schütteln.

„Marco“

„Robert, freut mich. Woher kommt ihr denn alle so aus heiterem Himmel?“

lacht er und schaut auf den Haufen Mädchen.

„Ähm, das ist… schwierig zu erklären. Wir wissen eigentlich selbst nicht, was los ist…“

stammelt Marco und ist sich nun nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob es nicht doch bloß eine Halluzination war, denn hier scheint die Welt komplett in Ordnung zu sein

– Mann.

\- Frau.

\- Kind.

Die ganze Familie scheint da zu sein.

„Biserle, wir müssen dir was erzählen. Es ist was super Komisches und Gruseliges passiert!“

sagt eines der Mädchen und schon kommen die vier auf den Tisch zugesteuert.

„Es mag jetzt sehr unwahrscheinlich und absurd klingen, aber:

Vor circa zwei Stunden sind fast alle Menschen auf dieser Welt verschwunden! Okay, wir wissen es nicht sicher, aber zumindest im Bregenzerwald und in Innsbruck ist das so abgelaufen. Alles hat mit einer äußerst merkwürdigen Durchsage begonnen und dann puff! Staub!“

erklärt Ida aufgeregt und die Anderen drei nickten zustimmend.

Robert und Katharina sehen ihre Freunde schief an und man kann ihnen deutlich ansehen, wie groß die Zweifel an dem gerade Gesagten sind. Anna und Ida konnte man so einen Spaß hundertprozentig zutrauen und mit etwas Überreden machen die anderen beiden auch mit.

„Das klingt wirklich nicht sehr realistisch“

überlegt Katharina und beäugt ihre Freundinnen kritisch prüfend.

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, wie sie da jetzt reagieren soll.

„Okay, haben wir irgendwelche Beweise oder wie können wir das prüfen? Ich vertraue euch ja, aber in all den Jahren habe ich auch schon viel Blödsinn und Scherze von euch erlebt – also seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich das jetzt nicht sofort als bare Münze nehme. Auch wenn ihr wirklich ernst dreinschaut, das muss man euch lassen“

überlegt Katharina.

Schwierig ist es eigentlich nicht, es gibt ja genug Wege, das herauszufinden.

Radio, Webcams, Fernsehen, Leute anrufen oder auch einfach schnell zur Hauptstraße hoch zu fahren.

Da meldet sich auf einmal Robert zu Wort:

„Ich muss zugeben, dass sich vor ein paar Stunden in der Tat alle elektronischen Geräten komisch verhalten haben, ohne dass man sie abstellen konnte, ich dachte es sei der normale Nachrichtensprecher – Standartnachrichten haben mich noch nie interessiert und so bin ich mit allen Geräten in den Bunker abgefahren…“

„Robert!“

sagt dessen Tochter mit einem leicht genervten Nachdruck in der Stimme

„Wir haben gerade sowas wie den Weltuntergang verpasst, dank deiner Anti-Handy Fanatik!“

„Du findest das wohl witzig, oder wie?“

meint Katharina genervt.

Worauf Robert typischerweise entgegnet:

„Jetzt sind wir dem Anschein nach alle los, die sowieso dumm wie Bohnenstroh sind. Bauern, Beamte, Bänker – alle weg. Also von mir aus kann das ruhig die Realität sein, ich fange jetzt schon an, ein Leben ohne Gülle, Steuern und Vorschriften zu genießen!“

der Grauhaarige lacht munter vor sich hin und fügt hinzu

„und ihr habt jetzt auch, was ihr wollt. Ihr habt schon oft davon geträumt, in irgendwelchen apokalyptischen Szenarien Abenteuer zu erleben und jetzt hat das Universum euch diesen Wunsch erfüllt – ein bisschen freue könnt ihr euch doch deswegen.“

Seine fünf Gegenüber sehen ihn etwas fassungslos an, dass er in so einer Situation so munter bleibt…

„Jetzt müssen wir uns aber wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, in welche Richtung wir rennen, wenn ein abstürzendes Flugzeug auf uns zu donnert“

überlegt Ida voller Sorge

– denn auf die Antwort dieser Fragen, waren sie und Katharina bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen und nun war aus der Sommerabendvorstellung bitterer Ernst geworden.

„Wie bitte was?!“

ruft Adelina entsetzt.

Über sowas hat sie bis jetzt noch nicht nachgedacht und es scheint, als würde ihrer Freundin erst jetzt so richtig klar werden, was die ganze Situation eigentlich bedeutet. Nicht nur die Flugzeuge, sondern auch explodierende Firmen, Gerätschaften, irgendwann würde der Strom ausgehen, Essen würde knapp werden, alles verwildern und so würden jegliche bislang so normalen Tätigkeiten zur Herausforderung werden! Adelina wird etwas schwindelig und als sich die Welt auf einmal zu drehen beginnt, plumpst sie erschöpft von all den Gedanken auf den Stuhl neben Robert.

„He Adelina, was ist los?”

fragt Anna und schaut besorgt auf ihre Freundin herab.

„Ist dir alles ein bisschen zu Kopf gestiegen? Verständlich, ich hol dir schnell ein Glas Wasser – Biserle’s Wunder-Quellwasser hilft sicher zur Beruhigung“

und schon rennt sie ins Haus hinein und kommt nach etwas längerer Zeit nicht nur mit dem besagten Wasserglas, sondern zudem mit Susanni durch die Terrassentür heraus.

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hatte Anna ihr drinnen kurz die Situation erläutert und schon bestätigt sich die Vermutung, als sie sogleich beginnt, die Aussage der spontanen Besucher in Frage zu stellen.

„Es ist noch nicht bewiesen Susanne! Wir haben noch nirgends nachgeschaut oder angerufen, es kann sich also wirklich um eine Halluzination handeln – es ist möglich, dass die vier uns veräppeln wollen, oder irgendeine Massendroge den Leuten untergejubelt wurde, also lass uns erst mal das herausfinden, bevor wir hier alle grundlos in Panik verfallen“

erläutert Katharina die Situation sachlich.


	8. Pläne schmieden

Ehe sich die anderen versehen, hat Suanne schon ihr Handy gezückt – wie immer, wenn not am Mann war und irgendeine Information aus den Tiefen des Internets herbeigeschafft werden musste. Doch anstatt wie sonst die ersehnten Fakten bekanntzugeben, herrschte Stille und Suanne scheint wie erstarrt.

„Mama?“

fragt Katharina zögernd und winkt auffordernd vor Susanne‘s Gesicht hin und her.

Nach einem zusätzlichen Anstupsen blinzelt sie ein paar Mal, schüttelt den Kopf und räuspert sich: „Ich habe mir jetzt Webcams vom Dornbirner Marktplatz, Bregenz, Wien vor dem Stephansdom und dem Shibuya Crossing angeschaut und es scheint, als wäre dort kein Mensch mehr unterwegs. Keine Spur von irgendjemandem! Als ob ihr wirklich recht habt…“

Nach ein paar Momenten der Verwirrung fasst sich Familie Biser schnell wieder und sofort wird überlegt, was jetzt mit ihrem Leben passieren wird, was für ein außergewöhnliches Phänomen es sein konnte, wie sie jetzt Nahrung beschaffen würden und viele andere Fragen werden gestellt, beantwortet, nicht beantwortet, wieder verworfen… doch sie diskutieren noch nicht lange, als Adelina’s Handy – welches sie bislang nicht aus der Hand gelegt hat mit der stetigen Hoffnung, ein Lebenszeichen von einem Ihrer Freunde oder Familienmitgliedern zu erhalten – plötzlich aufblinkte und eine Zahl auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete. „Was ist das jetzt?“, fragt Anna und blickt auf den Bildschirm.

>>11.111<<

„Da steht wohl jemand auf Schnapszahlen“

meint Anna grinsend

„warum hast du eine Zahl als Sperrhintergrund?“

„Das ist nicht mein Hintergrund!“

entgegnet Adelina

„Das ist einfach so gekommen, ich hab‘ nichts gemacht!“

Robert nimmt nun das Handy unter die Lupe und zieht den Entschluss daraus, dass das alles ein Spiel sein muss. Irgendjemand höheres muss sich entweder einen Spaß erlaubt haben oder der Meinung sein, bestimmte Menschen müssen einer Prüfung unterzogen werden. Klingt schon ziemlich surreal und nach dem Plot für einen Anime oder sonstigen Spielfilm, denken sich in diesem Moment alle Beteiligten und schauen stirnrunzelnd auf Adelina’s Handy.

>>People left on planet earth count: 11111<<

“Sind eh einige Leute, da sind sicher genug schlaue Leute dabei, die sowas überleben und sich noch fortpflanzen können, die Menschheit wird also nicht so schnell aussterben“

bemerkt Anna, worauf Ida entgegnet

„Das sind sau wenige! Ein Bruchteil von den circa acht Milliarden, die wir mal waren! Als ob das wirklich stimmt!? In der Tat ein real gewordenes Anime Szenario!“

Neben ihnen ertönt plötzlich schallendes Gelächter. Anna und Ida schauen sich um und sehen Katharina, wie sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hält und nicht mehr aufhört zu lachen. Die beiden schauen ihre beste Freundin rätselnd an.

"Ich kanns nicht glauben!"

"Wahrscheinlich wachen wir nachher auf und alles ist wieder normal."

"Aber nehmen wir mal an, das ist dir Realität."

"Irre!“

„Und was schlägst du vor, was wir jetzt machen sollen?“

stottert Adelina als Antwort, die immer noch sichtlich bestürzt und überfordert mit der Situation ist.

„Roberts Wünsche gehen wohl gerade zahlreich in Erfüllung… Ich werde jetzt wohl weniger Aufwand in Hrobi und Pandi und mehr Energie und Zeit in den Garten stecken und einer wird täglich losfahren, um sämtliche Supermärkte in der Region abzuklappern und alle Dosennahrung sowie Reis, Mehl, andere Getreidearten, Schokolade, Riegel, Nüsse und jegliche anderen haltbaren Nahrungsmittel sammeln. Die werden dann gebunkert. Solange es noch möglich ist essen wir natürlich so viel frisches Gemüse und andere Dinge, die wichtige Nährstoffe und Vitamine liefern. Von nun an kommt außerdem auch bei Robert Sauerkraut und Kimchi auf den Speiseplan.“

– Ein Jammer, dass in diesem Moment niemand zu eben genanntem blickt, der Gesichts-ausdruck, der in diesem Augenblick zu sehen gewesen wäre, wäre absolut köstlich gewesen –

ganz im Gegenteil zur Meinung des Grauhaarigen zu Kimchi:

Überhaupt nicht köstlich…

„Wir können auch alle Apotheken abklappern und uns einen Vorrat an Vitamin und Mineralstoffkapseln zulegen, das hilft dann sicher auch. B12, Vitamin D für den Winter, Vitamin C, wenn Obst und Gemüse Mangel herrscht. Ganz viele Globuli für Krankheiten sowie Beschwerden. Antibiotikum für Notfälle…“

überlegt Ida

– wie immer enthusiastisch, wenn es um Ideensammlung und Planungen geht.

„Oh oh oh, und Susanni, du kannst jetzt Herr Persil‘s Wiese beschlagnahmen und dort auf schön ebenem Grund Gemüse und Getreide anbauen, vorausgesetzt dass er auch nicht mehr existiert. Lass uns gleich nachschauen gehen! Hoffentlich gibt es Chayenne noch!“

„Hoffentlich gibt es diese nervigen, bellenden Köter nicht mehr“

fügt Robert düster hinzu.

Daraufhin wirft Ida ihm einen erschütterten Blick zu.

„Und im Sommer können wir sowieso sämtliche Gärten im Bregenzerwald und im Rheintal abklappern und alles Mögliche an Obst und Gemüse einsammeln. Das schaffen wir locker. Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, wie viele Wälder es noch gibt und mit wie vielen Leuten wir das Zeugs dann teilen müssen“

trägt Marco nun zu den Überlegungen bei.

„Hoffentlich fällt kein Flugzeug auf uns herab, das wäre enttäuschen!“

meint Anna

„In welche Richtung würden wir dann wirklich rennen?“


	9. Matador

Während auf der Erde viele Leute gerade fieberhaft über ihre Zukunft nachdenken, spielt sich an einem ganz anderen Ort in Raum und Zeit an außergewöhnliches Szenario ab.

Jemand namens Matador erfreut sich gerade sehr seines Lebens und seiner Situation, lehnt sich selbstzufrieden zurück und atmet tief durch. Genau so hat er sich das vorgestellt. Wie interessant. Wie spannend! Er hält es kaum aus und so dauert es nicht lange, bis Matador wieder aufspringt und aufgeregt ein paar Runden dreht, um seiner Kreativität und seiner Ideenfindung auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Hin und her, warum ist’s so schwer?

Rauf und runter, hoffentlich komm ich an Ende nicht drunter!

Wie soll ich’s nur am besten angehen, damit‘s alle bloß gut verstehen?

Oh nein, oh nein, mir fällt Nichts ein!

Ah ich bin doch so gespannt, hoffentlich findet’s Papa auch interessant!

Aber jetzt muss ich gut überlegen, sonst erwartet mich kein Segen!

Die Rechnung soll aufgehn‘, sonst muss ich wohl draufgehn‘!

Ach, was hab‘ ich mir bloß gedacht? Was tu ich nur mit meiner Macht?

Unfug, Unfug ist’s vielleicht gewesen…

Hilfe, lass mich bitte sofort verwesen…

Doch Jafkiel hat stets gesagt, daraus das Genie entstehen mag!

Ach solls in meinem Fall so sein, sonst bin ich doch ein armes Schwein!"

Matador’s Schwäche für spontane Reime helfen ihm in diesem Fall zwar, nicht allzu nervös zu werden, aber nicht bei seinem Problem weiter. Fieberhaft versucht er nun still zu stehen und an jedes kleinste Detail zu denken.

Was ist die Lösung?

Er schielt angespannt in den Raum neben sich, dann wiederum auf das Szenario vor sich und malt sich das Ausmaß seiner waghalsigen Idee aus, falls er scheitern würde.

Es wird ihm seine Stellung kosten

– so viel ist sicher.

Im schlimmsten Fall sogar seine Existenz!

So weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen, das steht fest! Nein, nein. Er ist zwar ein Schwachkopf, ein Hitzkopf, aber glücklicherweise ist er auch mit einer gehörigen Portion Intelligenz und Einfallsreichtum gesegnet. Das hat ihm bislang immer irgendwie aus der Patsche geholfen und er ist sich sicher, auch diesmal wird es ihm gelingen. Auch wenn sein jetziges Vorhaben alles bisher dagewesene deutlich übersteigt.

Okay, langsam formen sich Antworten. Sätze in seinem Kopf. Alle möglichen Abläufe spielen sich vor seinem Inneren Auge durch. Eine Idee kommt auf, wird durchgespielt und sogleich wieder verworfen. Manchmal auch erst umgeformt und dann wieder verworfen.

„Jetzt nur nicht den Kopf verlieren, Matador!“

ruft sich besagter in den Kopf.


	10. Überraschungen

In Doren werden inzwischen Aufgaben verteilt.

Robert hat sich dazu bereitgestellt, die Rolle des Notars zu übernehmen und alle Pläner, Listen und Aufgaben zu dokumentieren.

Ida hätte diese Aufgabe zwar auch gern übernommen, jedoch konnte sie leider das Vertrauen der Mehrheit in dieser Situation nicht für sich gewinnen. Sie redet sich zwar ein, im Ernstfall könne sie sehr verlässlich und seriös sein, jedoch machen ihr die Erinnerungen der Anderen an jeglichen Blödsinn mit dem Ursprung „Ida’s Kopf“ einen Strich durch dir Rechnung.

Doch sie kommt gut damit klar, denn das heißt auch:

Mehr Zeit für andere Dinge und zudem auch weniger Verantwortung. Sie will unbedingt wenigstens einmal mit Annyeong zusammen losziehen, um nützliche Dinge zu suchen, das würde ein Spaß werden!

Susanne beginnt schließlich damit, sich an den Terrassentisch zu setzen und einen Gartenplan für Sorten, Ernte, Menge, Platz und so weiter, sowie einen Ernährungsplan mit der groben Einschätzung an Nahrungsaufnahme, wichtigen Nährstoffen und Lebensmittelgruppen zu erstellen.

Robert macht seinen Kram.

Katharina malt an ihrem Bild weiter – denn nun sind die Vibes passender denn je.

Anna und Ida malen eine Karte und erstellen eine Agenda für Supermärkte, Apotheken, Obstbäume, Gemüsegärten. Adelina gesellt sich zu den Beiden und fertigt eine Liste an, mit allen möglichen Gefahren und Bedenken, an die man normalerweise nicht dachte, auf die man in solch einem Ausnahmezustand aber unbedingt achten musste, um das Überleben und Wohlergehen zu sichern. Nachdem Marco für ein paar Minuten sinnlos in der Gegend umhergegangen ist, während er die Landschaft betrachtet hat und immer noch versucht, auf die Situation klarzukommen, gesellt er sich zu Adelina und unterstützt sie bei der Ideenfindung.

Stunden ziehen ins Land und auf dem Biserhof herrscht reges Gedankentreiben. Als es schon Abend wird, die Sonne aber auf Grund der Jahreszeit immer noch hoch am Himmel steht, kommt auf einmal Robert auf die Veranda gelaufen und hat ein Grinsen im Gesicht, wie man es nicht oft bei eben genanntem zu sehen bekommt.

Katharina bemerkt ihn als erstes und schaut ihn fragend an:

„Na? Was ist dir denn schönes passiert?“

Daraufhin wirft ihr Papa ihr den Autoschlüssel zu und fügt hinzu:

„Du kannst mir gleich Helfen, die Fracht aus dem Auto zu laden.“

Seine Tochter fängt den Schlüssel mit Geschick und sprintet sofort aufgeregt in Richtung Garage, worauf ein lautes Quieken ertönt und sie ihren Freunden laut zuruft, sie sollen schnell kommen, um sich das anzusehen. Anna, Ida und Adelina lassen sogleich alles stehen und liegen und sprinten ihrer Freundin hinterher, wo ein lachendes, im Auto sitzendes Biserle auf sie wartet.

Moment.

Genauer gesagt:

ein in einem Tesla sitzendes Biserle!

„Meeega“

lacht Anna und schaut sich das Auto genau an.

„Als ob er jetzt die Gunst der Stunde ergriffen hat und sich ein Tesla zugelegt hat! Typisch Robert“

lacht Ida und Adelina schaut auch interessiert auf das Auto.

„Schade, dass wir noch nicht Autofahren können…“

lautet ihr Kommentar zur Verwunderung der anderen Beiden.

„Da müssen wir uns wohl oder übel noch einen suchen, wenn wir vorhaben eine Spritztour zu machen“

meint Anna

„weil so, wie ich Robert kenne, traut er uns nicht zu, dass wir den heil wieder zurück bringen…“

Ohne dass die vier es bemerken, bahnt sich im selben Moment die nächste Überraschung an – diesmal aber in menschlicher Form, als ein Moped mit zwei Mann Besatzung den Weg zum Biserhof heruntergerollt kommt und vor allem Ida’s Augen werden groß, als sie realisiert, wer da eingetroffen ist.

"Martyn!"

"Nein!"

"Echt jetzt?!“

schreit sie und fällt dem Fahrer um den Hals, wobei der Beifahrer all seine Kraft aufwenden muss, um das Gefährt vor dem Umstürzen zu bewahren.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken entsteht eine Gruppenumarmung, der sich auch der Beifahrer nicht entziehen konnte, er ist sichtlich erleichtert, als es endlich vorbei ist und atmet tief durch – doch bis jetzt hat ihn sowieso noch keiner wirklich bemerkt.

Martyn nimmt seinen Helm ab und grinst die Mädchen an.

„Ähm, in Innsbruck habe ich ihn hier aufgegabelt und zu zweit haben wir es fertiggebracht, einen Zug von dort nach Bregenz zu starten. War ein richtiger Aufwand, all die Züge, die im Weg standen, wegzulenken und wahrscheinlich wäre ein Auto deutlich einfacher und auch schneller gewesen, aber es hat echt Spaß gemacht.“

„Das hier ist übrigens Damian. Ein Student aus Innsbruck und so. schlau. Ich konnte meinen Augen fast nicht trauen, als wir in der ÖBB Zentrale standen.“

Damian stellt sich kurz vor und berichtet grob von seiner Situation und langsam bewegen sich die sieben

– Marco hat sich irgendwann auch hinzugesellt –

wieder zurück zur Terrasse, wo Susanne gerade am Tisch decken ist. Beim Geruch, der von der immensen Schüssel an sommerlichem Couscous Salat, gebratenem Tofu, Bratwürstchen für Robert und gegrillten Maiskölbchen ausgeht, bemerken sie erste, wie sehr sie mittlerweile schon Hunger hatten. Die letzte Mahlzeit liegt nun schon einige Stunden zurück und so setzten sich alle an den großen Tisch und beginnen zu Essen. Währenddessen werden Geschichten und bisherige Erlebnisse ausgetauscht und weiter Theorien sowie Zukunftspläne aufgestellt.

In der Zwischenzeit bahnt sich die dritte Überraschung des Tages auf dem Fahrrad an und die Tischrunde staunt nicht schlecht, als auf einmal Margit - Anna's Mama - und Helmut - Ida's Papa - die Straße hochgeradelt kommt. Sie wird von allen herzlich und sehr erfreut begrüßt. Ida ist außer sich vor Freude, denn sie hat keinen ihrer Familienmitglieder erreicht und ist schon davon ausgegangen, dass sie die einzige Überlebende sei. Umso größer ist dir Freude jetzt über ihren Vater. 

Die große Frage ist jetzt nur noch, was mit Hannah los ist, die gerade mit ihrem Freund in Amerika Urlaub macht.

Außerdem Familie Fink, die im besten Fall auf einer griechischen Insel festsitzt...

\- Vorher hat man sie nicht erreicht und mittlerweile ist das Internet ausgefallen, was die Situation nicht gerade leichter macht - 

Nur Anna wird etwas komisch angeschaut, weil sie nie auf die Idee gekommen ist zu erzählen, dass ihre Mama noch bei ihr zuhause war. Sie hätte auch gleich mit nach Doren fahren können, aber so hat sie noch Zeit gehabt, nach ihrer Familie in Egg Ausschau zu halten. Jedoch leider ohne Erfolg. 

Plötzlich geben alle Handys zur gleichen Zeit Töne von sich und alle blicken erstaunt von ihrem Teller auf und langen stirnrunzelnd nach den kleinen Geräten.

Dort prangert aufs Neue ein Schriftzug in weißen Blockbuchstaben auf schwarzem Grund:

"Sucht euch"

"Verbündet euch"

"Bekriegt euch"

"Tötet euch"

"Solange, bis nur noch die übrigbleiben, die es verdienen, am Leben zu sein!"

"Die letzte Gruppe erwartet eine gewaltige Belohnung!“


	11. Entscheidungen

„Ich hab’s getan! Ich hab’s getan“

murmelt Matador leise vor sich hin.

Ob es eine gute Idee gewesen ist, sei dahingestellt, aber auf jeden Fall hat er sich jetzt endlich entschieden.

„Wolken? Dein Ernst Matador? Wirklich dunkle Gewitterwolken?“

„Das ist doch sowas von klischeehaft und übertrieben!“

„Was hab‘ ich mir nur dabei gedacht?“

„Egal, es ist getan und ich kann’s nicht mehr ändern, komme was wolle! So!“

„Aber ich will doch endlich ernst genommen und nicht schon wieder ausgelacht werden!“

„Himmel! Warte, nein… das ist ein unpassender Ausdruck… Oh Gabriel! Mach dass es passt!“

„Es war zwar nicht der aller hellste Einfall, den ich je gehabt hab‘, mitsamt den Wolken und der Text scheint mir im Nachhinein echt ein bisschen zu dramatisch. Naja. Immerhin passt die Nachricht zur Situation. Ich denke ja schon?“

"Und dann die ausgewählten Menschen."

"Das ist die eigentliche große Frage!“

„Wie werden diese unberechenbaren Kreaturen sich bitte verhalten, was werden sie so alles anstellen und werden sie irgendwie meinen Gedankengängen und Plänen folgen können? Wenn man manche so ein bisschen beobachtet, dann würde man es nicht meinen…“

"Viele von denen sind schon recht dümmlich, das gebe ich gern zu und vielleicht habe ich zu viel Vertrauen in sie gesetzt… aber was solls?“

"Es ist entschieden"

"Es ist getan"

"Ich kanns nicht mehr ändern"

"Ich wills nicht mehr ändern"

"Jetzt wird beobachtet"

"Jetzt wird improvisiert!"

"Jetzt wird was Lustiges draus gemacht."

„Alleine eine so große Aktion zu planen und durchzuführen ist doch gar nicht mal so einfach, das muss ich mir grad eingestehen. Ich bin eventuell wirklich ein etwas blauäugiger Jüngling, wie das Gabriel so zu sagen pflegt. Aber hey, was solls? Ich hab‘ damit angefangen und bin nun mittendrin. Ich werde das ganze so souverän wie möglich zu Ende bringen, soviel ist sicher! Und ich werde all meinen Vorgesetzten und sonst jedem Banausen im Universum, der an mir zweifelt zeigen, was in mir steckt. Jaja, das wird großartig!“

Zufrieden und mit nur mehr leichten Zweifeln im Hinterkopf lehnt sich Matador zurück und wartet erst mal ab.

Schauen was passiert

– das ist jetzt die Devise.

"Von außen beobachten und abwarten, so einfach ist das. Mit dem Fluss der Dinge schwimmen. Es passieren lassen, bis es interessant wird. Dann mitwirken. Improvisieren. Kreativ sein. Ein paar Fäden ziehen, ohne dass es bemerkt wird und so das ganze spiel bewusst beeinflussen. Steuern. Kontrollieren. Aber erst mal abwarten und Energie tanken nach all der Anstrengung."

"Was soll schon passieren?"

"Es ist noch Zeit, eine menge Zeit für mich. Andere hingegen müssen jetzt ein bisschen vorwärts machen. Sonst läuft denen die Zeit davon, wie sie es stets zu sagen pflegen… egal was passiert."

"Interessant wird es immerhin."

"Jaja, äußerst interessant!"

Zur selben Zeit werden nach einer kurzen Panik wegen der kuriosen Nachricht, im nächtlichen Hause Biser ganz andere Entscheidungen getroffen. Große Entscheidungen. Inmitten tassenweise an Chai werden Gruppen aufgeteilt und eine Mission wird gestartet.

Der Plan lautet wie folgt:

Robert, Susanne und Damian bleiben auf dem Biserhof, kümmern sich um den Garten, die Ernte, Stromversorgung und klappern weiterhin Lebensmittelgeschäfte ab, um sich ein schönes Lager einzurichten. Außerdem haben sie vor, auf ihrer Reise stets nach anderen Leuten Ausschau zu halten, aber ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen, denn nun war die stetige Angst präsent, dass irgendwelche Leute durchdrehen würden, die Nachricht – falls sie tatsächlich an alle Verbliebenen gesendet wurde

– ernst nehmen und so anfangen, Leute zu jagen und im schlimmsten Falle umzubringen.

Während der Rest

– also Katharina, Anna, Ida, Adelina, Martyn und Marco –

mit einem Auto und drei Motocross für den Fall der Fälle losziehen, um die Lage abzuklären. Sie konnten nicht für immer in Unwissenheit, Angst und Schrecken auf dem Biserhof weiterleben und zuschauen, wie die Zahl auf den Bildschirmen immer weiter sinkt. Im Wissen, dass gerade Menschen sterben. Menschen, für die es noch Hoffnung gibt. Die das Glück haben, noch übrig geblieben zu sein. Und irgendwann wird höchstwahrscheinlich das Gesicht von einem von ihnen hinter der nächsten Zahl stehen, die weniger wird…

Aber jetzt werden sie erst mal alle schlafen gehen und sich nach all den Strapazen des Tages so richtig ausruhen.

Einige Matratzn‘ werden ausgebreitet, um all den ungewohnten Gästen einen gemütlichen Schlafplatz bieten zu können. Ida und Katharina liegen im großen Bett, Anna auf ihrer Stamm Matratzn‘. Adelina breitet sich auf ebenfalls so einer in Katharina’s Zimmer aus und Martin befindet mit Damian und Marco zusammen im Gästezimmer. Trotz der Müdigkeit, die auf allen liegt, wird in dieser Nacht noch lange geredet oder nachgedacht, aber irgendwann fallen trotzdem alle in einen wohltuenden Schlaf.

Adelina ist die letzte, die ihre Augen schließt und es legt sich der ruhige Schleier des Schlafes über den ganzen Biserhof.

Ausschlaufen ist für den morgigen Tag angesagt

– insofern es denn möglich sein wird.


	12. Guten Morgen

Adelina blickt von dem kleinen Gerät in ihrer Hand auf und reibt sich ihre vor Müdigkeit leicht brennenden Augen.

Es ist noch recht früh morgens und die Idylle, die zu dieser Zeit stets überm Biserhof liegt, ist trügerisch. Auf dem Sperrbildschirm eines jeden Handys erscheint seit dem gestrigen Vorfall dauerhaft die Zahl, welche nun nicht mehr >>11.111<< beträgt, sondern stets in unregelmäßigen Abständen kleiner wird. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, also kaum einen halben Tag nach dem verhängnisvollen Tag, steht

>>11.047<<

auf Adelina’s Bildschirm.

Sie reibt sich ihre leicht pochenden Schläfen.

Es beunruhigt sie sehr.

Die Zahl ist nicht drastisch gesunken, aber trotzdem! Über 50 Leute sind scheinbar gestorben und das sind keine allzu guten Nachrichten…

Vor allem für Adelina, die die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgibt und fest daran glaubt, dass ihre Familie noch existiert und gerade auf dem Weg von Griechenland hierher ist. Sie ist sich ganz sicher. Sie stößt einen langen Seufzer aus, steht auf, reckt und streckt ihre vom Schlaf, oder eher gesagt vom unentspannten umherliegen, umherwälzen und sich den Kopf zerbrechen, verspannten Glieder und schlurft recht träge in Richtung Küche.

Susanne ist schon wacht und fuhrwerkt tüchtig in der Küche umher, doch auch frische Waffeln können Adelinas Laune an diesem Morgen nur mäßig aufhellen.

Genauer gesagt bewirken die süßen, fluffigen Teigwaren eher das Gegenteil, als ihr der vertraute Duft von Rosinchen in die Nase steigt, der sie sofort an ihren verschollenen Bruder erinnert und ihr ohne es zu wollen aufs Neue ein paar Tränchen über die Wangen kullern. Das Leben scheint an diesem Morgen wie eine große, schwere Last und als Susanne Adelina bemerkt ist sie schon mit einer liebevollen Umarmung zur Stelle und einige Minuten später mit einer großen warmen Schüssel selbstgemachtem Kakao.

Adelina schlürft schon seit fast einer Stunde an ihrem Getränk, das sich bei jedem Schluck wie eine wohlige Umarmung anfühlt, als Ida und Anna wortwörtlich in die Küche hereinfallen und ihre Freundin mit dem lauten Knall und einem geschrienen

„Auaaa“

– wohl gesagt nur ein einziger Schrei, denn Gerüchten zufolge hat sich bis jetzt nur einmal der Fall zugetragen, dass sowas wie ein Schrei Anna’s Mund entwichen ist, und das liegt mittlerweile schon etliche Jahre zurück.

Besagtes Mädchen reibt sich nur stirnrunzelnd am Knie und Ida kontrolliert schnell, ob mit ihrem Fußgelenk noch alles in Ordnung ist. Erst, als die Beiden wieder gerade dastehen, bemerkt Adelina, dass ihre Freundinnen vollkommen verschwitzt und beide Köpfe hochrot sind.

Die Beiden haben sich nach dem Aufwachen vor geschätzt einer Stunde kurzerhand dazu entschieden, dass Anstrengung, frische Luft und Schweiß ein gutes Mittel seien, um all den Frust und die negativen Gefühle loszuwerden sowie den Kopf freizubekommen. Das hat zu fast einer Stunde durch den Wald sprinten geführt und in der Tat Positives bewirkt – sie spüren mittlerweile ihren Körper wieder intensiver und fühlen sich lebendig.

Doch nun stehen sie fix und fertig in der Küche und als Ida sich schon ein kaltes Wasser holt, bringt Anna noch ein

“Guten Morgen Freunde”

heraus und tut es dann ihrer Freundin gleich.

Als sie endlich entspannt am Tisch sitzen, beruhigt sich die Situation endlich wieder und auch Adelina geht es jetzt etwas besser. Wenige Minuten später kommen auch schon Martin, Marco und Damien in den Raum, was wie ein Kommando wirkt und worauf Ida dicht gefolgt von Anna gleich in der Küche verschwinden und motiviert Waffelteig auf das heiße Eisen schmeißen.

Man kann nur hoffen, dass das Ganze nicht in einem einzigen Chaos endet, bei all dem Blödsinn, der in diesen zwei Köpfen umherschwirrt und sich scheinbar vervielfacht, wenn die zwei beisammen sind...

Doch tatsächlich!

Kurze Zeit später stapeln sich schon die leckeren Teigwaren auf dem Tisch und nachdem Adelina nochmal hochgerannt ist, sitzt nun außerdem ein etwas müde dreinschauendes Biserle mit in der Runde. Munter wird Ahornsirup, Staubzucker, Mandelmus und Co. herumgereicht, Waffeln geteilt, Tee ausgeschenkt und reichlich geschmatzt und geredet. Es scheint fast, wie ein ganz normaler Morgen auf dem Biserhof. In solch einer Situation, in der Blase der Sicherheit, in der der Hof zu liegen scheint, ist es ein Leichtes die Realität zu vergessen oder auszublenden.

Doch sie ist echt.

Und es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis alle die Menschen am Tisch wieder von ihr eingeholt werden.


	13. Abenteuer

Der ganze Morgen wird mit Packen, Planen und Diskutieren verbracht. Das Hause Biser ist für ein paar Stunden voller aufgeregter Stimmen, die über alle möglichen Situationen zu spekulieren und Gerumpel von Dingen, die mitgenommen werden. Irgendwann hat dann endlich jeder all seine sieben Sachen beieinander und langsam aber sicher bewegen sich all die Leute in Richtung Garage.

Biserle's Sicht:

Nochmal ganz tief diesen Duft einatmen…

und wieder ausatmen

*seufzt*

wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal für eine längere Zeit.

Irgendwie ist mir schon nicht ganz danach, mein sicheres Zuhause so abrupt zu verlassen. Obwohl ich immer gedacht habe, ich sei ein sehr abenteuerlustiger Mensch, ist es jetzt doch schwerer als gedacht. Ich fühle Angst und zwar gar nicht so wenig, ich meine, es könnte alles passieren. Wirklich alles. Einer von uns könnte sterben. Ich könnte sterben! Ruhe bewahren. Ich bezeichne mich einfach mal als relativ vernünftige sowie intelligente Person. Ich kann das meistern und ich kann auch auf die paar Banausen aufpassen und hoffentlich alle Situationen irgendwie unter Kontrolle bekommen, wenn es darauf ankommt.

Hoffentlich.

„Ja gut, auf Teneriffa hat man ja gesehen, wie gut du mit ungewohnten Situationen klarkommst“

meldet sich nun eine innere Stimme zu Wort,

„und denk mal an die Autofahrt nach Zürich!"

"Stressbewältigung on Point, oder was?“

Okay, meine Zuversicht ist gerade um ein paar Levels gesunken…

danke Kopf.

Ich versuche dieses Mal wirklich, mehr an mich zu glauben und einfach mal verdammt noch mal ruhig zu bleiben.

„Heyooo Biserle, auf geht’s!?“

ruft Ida und rüttelt mich so durch, dass ich komplett aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde und mich erst wieder sammeln muss.

Die Anderen sehen schon ziemlich bereit aus. Marty und Annyeong konnten sich gestern beim Schere-Stein-Papier spielen die zwei Motocross sichern und saßen schon fast abfahrtsbereit drauf. Ida und Adelina redeten noch aufgeregt mit Susanne und Robert, wahrscheinlich lassen sie sich ein paar Überlebenstipps geben. Kann das wirklich gut gehen? Ist diese Konstellation ernsthaft überlebensfähig? Abenteuer stellt man sich im Alltag immer so leicht und lustig vor. Davon in Mangas lesen, während ich auf dem Klo sitze ist auch recht gemütlich und spaßig. Aber in echt. Jetzt? Irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte umherdüsen, während andere versuchen werden, uns umzubringen?

Ähm, eigentlich nein danke…

Ich hab‘ ja eigentlich noch Glück, da meine Familie noch existiert.

Ein Wunder eigentlich.

Adelina hat es da schwerer.

Was solls, jetzt ist es so.

Auf geht’s Biserle, rein in ein richtiges, wahrhaftiges Abenteuer!

Katharina dreht sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Robert und Suanne zurück, die gerade fast von Ida zerdrückt werden, um diese ebenfalls nochmal fest zu umarmen, bevor es losgeht. Sie werden es mit Sicherheit gut machen, die Beiden lassen sich sicher nicht unterkriegen… Susanne mit ihrem Garten und all ihrem Wissen um haltbar machen und so Sachen und dann Robert mit seinen Handwerkkünsten und den zahlreichen Waffen, die so bei uns umherliegen, jetzt zahlt sich all sein Training aus wie es scheint. Und Damien wird auch hilfreich sein. Alles Easy. Und so schwingt sie sich auf den Fahrersitz des etwas älteren Mercedes, den Martyn gestern Abend noch an der Hauptstraße oben aufgegabelt hat und ehe sie sich versieht befindet sich schon eine motivierte Ida auf dem Beifahrersitz und ein eher besorgter Marco sowie eine ähnlich kritisch dreinschauende Adelina auf der Rückbank.

In der Tat ein lustiges Gefühl, so zusammen loszufahren.

Dass der Traum eines Roadtrips zu viert auf diese Art und Weise in Erfüllung geht, hätte wohl niemand gedacht.

Katharina dreht doch ein bisschen angespannt den Autoschlüssel um und nur kurze Zeit später heulen wie auf Kommando auch schon die Motoren der beiden Motocross auf. „Armer Robert“, denkt sie sich noch kurz und los geht’s. Die ersten paar Kilometer ziehen sich und die Stimmung im Auto ist recht angespannt, es fühlt sich komisch an auf der sonst so gewohnten Strecke zu fahren, mit all den Autos am Straßenrand, ohne Rücksicht auf Radar oder sonstige Regeln nehmen zu müssen. Doch ohne es zu wollen, gewöhnen sie sich alle langsam an den Ausnahmezustand und als sie die Strecke von Langen nach Bregenz runterfahren lockert sich die Stimmung langsam, Ida schläft scheinbar und als Katharina in den Rückspiegel schaut, sitzt Marco lässig auf seinem Sitz und schaut verträumt aus dem Fenster.

„Eigentlich ist er schon ein recht cooler Typ“

denkt sie sich und klopft ihrem Musikhauptschul-Ich für den relativ guten Geschmack auf die Schultern.

Etwas reißt sie jedoch plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken und sie schaut hektisch in den Rückspiegel.

Erleichtertes Aufatmen.

Okay, ihre zwei Freunde sind noch da, sie hat nämlich die ganze Strecke über vergessen, nach Annyeong und Martyn zu schauen.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Kurz vor dem Kronhalde Spar in Bregenz schaltet Katharina den linken Blinker ein und hofft, dass ihr Signal berücksichtigt wird. Kurz kommt ihr der Gedanke, ob sie den nicht lieber für Susanne übriglassen sollen, doch der wird schnell wieder verworfen, denn sie wollen ja schließlich nur eine Kleinigkeit einpacken und nach Menschen Ausschau halten. Sie parkt ihr Auto souverän und wirklich lobenswert parallel in eine freie Parklücke. Zu schade, dass niemand dieses schöne Manöver würdigen wird – nicht mal ihre Beifahren haben irgendwas geschnallt und so drückt Katharina kurzerhand auf die Hupe, um ihre Gefährten wachzurütteln.

„Jetzt fange ich auch schon an, aus Spaß und Bequemlichkeit verbotene Dinge zu tun“

denkt sie sich kurz, doch es wirkt und ehe sie sich versieht ist sie schon die letzte im Auto und muss sich beeilen, ihren Freunden hinterherzukommen. Sie ertappt sich bei dem Gedanken, aus Gewohnheit das Auto abzusperren, steckt den Schlüssel dann aber ein, ohne das Gefährt zu verriegeln und versucht, wenigstens die neu gewonnene Freiheit ein bisschen genießen zu können.

Als Katharina den Laden betritt, sind ihre Freunde schon am Diskutieren, wie denn ihr Mittagessen ausschauen sollte.

Ida will dafür an den See fahren.

Adelina denkt, das sei viel zu gefährlich.

Marco ist der Meinung, dass man so die verbliebenen Leute aus ihrem Versteck locken kann.

Martyn versucht, einen diplomatischen Lösungsweg einzuschlagen.

\- jedoch ohne sonderlichen Erfolg

Als sie die Gruppe erreicht, versucht Katharina, irgendwie die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen:

„Okay, erstmal sucht sich jeder irgendwas zum Essen und am besten noch ein bisschen Vorrat für später und dann ist es wahrscheinlich am schlausten, wenn wir uns zum Essen ein geschütztes Örtchen suchen“

„Wir gehen einfach in irgendein Haus, würde ich sagen“

wirft Ida ein

„es stört ja niemanden, wenn es keine Besitzer mehr hat und dann könnten wir sogar was kochen, sind generell geschützt, falls Spinner auftauchen und Spaß macht es sicher auch“.

Da sind die Meinungen auf einmal sehr geteilt.

Adelina, Marco und Anna finden es eine gute Idee und situationsbedingt vernünftig. Katharina und Martyn sind der Ansicht, es sei unmoralisch. Nach einer kurzen Überzeugungsrede von Ida, lassen sich die beiden Kritiker jedoch ebenfalls überreden, die sichere Variante einzuschlagen, sie würden ja auch alles sauber und ordentlich zurücklassen.

„Onigiri für etwas Ablenkung und zur Lagebesprechung?“

schlägt Katharina seufzend vor, der die Lage jetzt schon zu kompliziert und stressig ist.

„Und veganes Eis zum Dessert“

wirft Ida ein und somit steht der Plan vorerst.

Die Meute schwärmt aus und erstaunliche fünf Minuten später spazieren die sechs bepackt mit Onigiri Zutaten und persönlichen Elementen, ohne an der Kassa vorbeizugehen aus dem Laden und fühlen sich trotz der Umstände ein bisschen wie Verbrecher dabei.

Katharina lenk das Auto eine Weile durch die Stadt durch und stets wird Ausschau nach irgendwelchen übriggebliebenen Lebewesen gehalten, doch die Suche verläuft bislang erfolglos. Sie entscheidet sich so intuitiv wie möglich für ein herzig aussehendes Holzhaus mit viel Garten und hofft, dass es leer sei. Die Hoffnung, dass plötzlich doch alle Menschen wieder existieren und das alles nur ein sehr real wirkender Traum ist, ist doch vorhanden und ihr Herz pocht deutlich schneller, als sie ihren schweißnassen Finger gegen die Klingel drückt.

Nichts passiert.

Ein paar Sekunden vergehen.

Eine Minute vergeht.

Zwei Minuten vergehen und sie klingelt noch ein paar Mal.

Keine Reaktion.

„Ähm, ich glaube wir können annehmen, dass es leer ist“

meint Anna und tritt vor, um die Türklinke herunterzudrücken und erstaunlicherweise lässt sich die Tür öffnen.

Die Leute müssen wohl gerade zu Hause gewesen sein, als es passiert ist und Katharina muss beim Gedanken an die Menschen schlucken, doch sie ist froh, keine Scheiben einschlagen oder Türen aufbrechen zu müssen. Sie treten alle nach der Reihe ein und finden schnell heraus, wo die Küche ist. Dort steht zum Schreck der Jugendlichen ein Topf Suppe auf dem Herd, die scheinbar Übergekocht ist, denn die ganze Platte ist voll mit der sämigen grünen Flüssigkeit.

„Induktionsherd“

stellt Ida fest

„die stellen automatisch ab, wenn sie nass werden. Ganz praktisch, sonst wäre das Haus wahrscheinlich abgebrannt!“

Sie öffnet den Deckel und riecht an der Suppe.

„Riecht echt gut. Wie bei meiner Oma, nach Lauch, Spinat, Zucchini und sowas, die können wir essen.“

Der Rest der Runde ist gegenüber der Brühe etwas kritischer und beginnt erstmal, die Aufgaben für die Onigiri zu verteilen.

Adelina stellt das Eis in die Gefriertruhe und Ida wischt erstmal die Herdplatte ab.

Katharina stellt den Reis auf und beauftragt die beiden männlichen Kumpanen damit, den Räuchertofu, die Avocados und das restliche Gemüse zu schnippeln.

Sie stellen sich klischeehaft recht ungeschickt an, aber egal, was soll's…?

Adelina schneidet die Nori Blätter fast meditativ in schöne Streifen.

Annyeong und Ida sind verschwunden.

„Na wunderbar“

denkt Katharina sich kopfschüttelnd und versucht, nicht daran zu denken und sich auf den Reis zu konzentrieren.

Sie öffnet den Deckel

„Fast fertig. So ein schöner Reis. Hab‘ ich gut hingekriegt hehe, sogar mit dieser komischen Herdplatte“

Währenddessen passieren in einem anderen Raum im selben Haus andere, nicht ganz so produktive, Dinge. Zwei Mädchen, bei denen man manchmal wirklich meinen könnte, sie haben nicht wirklich alle Nadeln an der Tanne, bewegen sich durch das fremde Haus und finden an jeder Ecke neue interessante Dinge.

Schubladen werden herausgezogen.

Beäugt.

Und wieder schön zugemacht.

Kästen geöffnet.

Kisten durchwühlt.

Sie fühlen sich schon ein bisschen kriminell, jedoch hat die Neugier scheinbar gesiegt und sie haben den größten Spaß daran, erstaunliche und aufregende oder einfach nur interessante Objekte zu entdecken.

Sie finden Fotos und schauen sich an, wer denn in diesem Haus gelebt hat.

Geld, mit dem sie nun überhaupt nichts anfangen können.

Kleidung.

Bücher und Magazine, die durchgeblättert werden.

Sie schauen sich die verschiedenen Räume an und staunen über die liebevolle Einrichtung, legen sich aufs Sofa, hüpfen ein bisschen darauf umher, da es wirklich schön federt.

Gießen die Pflanzen.

Finden sogar ein Tagebuch, werfen kurz einen neugierigen Blick hinein, entschließen sich dann aber doch anders und legen es doch wieder zurück an seinen Platz.

So kichern, staunen, bewundern und reden die beiden von Raum zu Raum vor sich hin, bis ein etwas genervtes Biserle laut zum Essen ruft.

Da stolpern Ida und Anna schnurstracks die Treppe herunter und staunen nicht schlecht über die wunderschönen Onigiri, eine duftende Gemüsesuppe und ein paar hübsch angerichtete Kleinigkeiten wie Kimchi, eingelegter Ingwer, Sojasauce, Edamame Bohnen und Sesamsauce.

In der kleinen, sicheren Küche wird nun gemütlich all das Essen genossen und nach als alle satt sind fühlen sie sich schon deutlich besser und ein Stückchen mehr in dem Abenteuer angekommen.

Kurz herrscht Stille und jeder geht seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, doch kurze Zeit später stellt Adelina das Eis auf den Tisch und die Pläne werden neu ausgelegt. Bisher war der Plan gewesen, einfach zu schauen, was passiert, wen sie finden und was los ist

– doch wo sollen sie genau als nächstes hin?

Sie kommen auf den gemeinsamen Nenner, dass es am besten sei, eine Weile durch die Stadt zu fahren, zum See, dann vielleicht nach Dornbirn zum Messepark und so nach Menschen zu suchen, auf Hinweise zu warten, aber stets vorsichtig zu sein und einen Weg zu suchen, um sich zu beschützen.


	14. Zerbröckelnde Idylle

Anna öffnet schlaftrunken ihr linkes Auge und schließt es inständig wieder.

So hell und grell.

Müde reibt sie mit der Rückseite ihres Mittel- und Zeigefingers die Augenhöhlen und startet gähnend einen zweiten Versuch, sich dem Tageslicht zu stellen. Diesmal funktioniert es deutlich besser und nach ein paar kräftigen Blinzlern und einem weiteren ausgiebigen Gähnen sieht sie klar und richtet sich auf. Sie muss wohl nach dem Mittagessen eingeschlafen sein. Als sie sich umschaut, bemerkt sie, dass es ihren Freunden nicht anders ergangen ist. Noch ein Gähnen. Warum ist sie verdammt nochmal so müde? Das war schließlich ein schönes Nickerchen. Alle anderen scheinen sich noch im Land der Träume zu befinden und als sie auf ihre uralte Armbanduhr blickt trifft sie der Schock.

6:47 Uhr.

Sie wirft einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus und beäugt die Lichtverhältnisse.

Morgens.

Sie haben somit über 15 Stunden geschlafen.

Wahnsinn.

Eigentlich ist es unmöglich, dass sie immer noch gähnen muss und ihre Augen sich schwer wie Blei anfühlen. Vielleicht gibt es doch sowas wie zu viel Schlaf? Oder die Strapazen der vergangenen Tage waren doch etwas viel auf einmal.

"Was solls?", denkt Anna und erhebt sich reckend und streckend vom Sofa. Um die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen, beschließt sie, die Küche zu durchsuchen und bestenfalls ein verzehrbares Frühstück für sechs Personen auf den Tisch zu zaubern. Etwas Veganes für Ida und ja kein Obst in Kombination mit Schokolade, zuckerfrei für Adelina, Glutenfrei und auf jeden Fall pikant für Martin und ja kein Müsli für Biserle. Die Blonde rollt beim Gedanken an all die Extrawünsche ihrer Freunde mit den Augen und ist gespannt, wie lange sie im Bereich Essen noch pingelig sein können. Somit macht sie sich an die Arbeit und durchstöbert so leise, wie nur irgendwie möglich, sämtliche Kästen und Schubladen.

Plötzlich legen sich zwei kühle Hände von hinten auf Anna’s Augen.

Ihr Sichtfeld verwandelt sich in Schwärze.

Nicht einmal das leichteste Zucken durchfährt ihren Körper, sie bleibt völlig ruhig, komplett unbeeindruckt. Und als sie sich umdreht, lösen sich die Hände von ihren Augen. Anna blickt in ein gespielt genervtes Gesicht. Ida. Gar nicht begeistert von der unspektakulären Reaktion ihrer Freundin, doch was kann man von Anna schon Anderes erwarten?

Nach all den Jahren müsste sie es eigentlich wissen.

„Okay, langsam geb‘ ich auf“

Ida gibt sich fürs erste geschlagen, doch man kann nur annehmen, dass sie es früher oder später wieder versuchen würde. Anna ist froh, nicht mehr die Einzige zu sein, die wach ist und blickt zufrieden auf den Tisch. Schaut gar nicht mal so übel aus, denkt sie kopfnickend und klopft sich imaginär auf die Schultern.

„Komm Ida, schauen wir nach, ob wir im Garten was Cooles finden können, Tomätle oder interessante Kräuter“

Anna bewegt sich in Richtung Gartentüre und wie es nicht anders sein kann, ist das zweite Mädchen sofort dabei.

In dieser Sekunde beginnt das altbekannte unausgesprochene Wettrennen, wer als erster draußen ist und als die zwei sich Hals über Kopf in Richtung Gartentür stürzen, Ida erstmal dagegen knallt, Anna gleich darauf ebenfalls und gleich darauf zur Haustür stürmt, ihre Rivalin hektisch versucht, die Tür zu öffnen und sie es dann ziemlich gleichzeitig ins Freie schaffen, ist schließlich die ganze Meute wach und wundert sich verschlafen, was los ist. Währenddessen entdeckt Anna die Tomatenstauden, welche schon vereinzelt ein paar kleine rote Früchtchen aufweisen und nebenan auch noch einen wunderschönen Schnittlauch.

Perfekt.

Doch in dem Moment ertönt ein Schuss.

Und gleich noch einer.

Sie hält in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickt geschockt in die Richtung, aus der der Knall kam.

Ihr erster Gedanke ist:

Wir sind nicht allein hier, klingt nach etwas mit menschlichem Ursprung.

Der zweite jedoch:

Oh, das kann aber auch übel sein, Schüsse in einer Stadt heißen nichts Gutes, in einem Wald könnte jetzt jemand sein Mittagessen erlegt haben, aber hier ist ein Schuss unsympathisch.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden sind die zwei wieder zurück im Haus und die Tür ist zu, als wäre nichts passiert.

Als weitere Reaktion springt Ida Katharina um den Hals.

„Das macht mir Angst Freunde! Es macht sogar Annyeong Angst. Und das heißt was! Ich habe schnell mal Schiss, aber Annyeong schaut sich 1000 Wege ins Gras zu beißen an und findet es unterhaltsam!“

meint sie und schaut fragend in dir Runde.

„Das ist echt nicht gut“

meint Martyn ruhig und versucht mit seiner Tonlage keine Panik zu verbreiten

„wir müssen ein bisschen mehr aufpassen, wenn wir draußen sind und uns vielleicht auch etwas zur Verteidigung zulegen?“

„Bis jetzt hat das ganze mit dem sich gegenseitig bekämpfen nicht gerade real gewirkt, aber so wie’s aussieht, müssen wir uns wirklich besser ausrüsten und uns mit ein bisschen mehr Plan und Ziel fortbewegen“

meint Adelina nachdenklich.

„Also ich frage mich schon ganz ehrlich, was wir uns dabei denken, zu sechst einfach so loszuziehen, während wahrscheinlich einige Menschen darauf aus sind, uns umzubringen? Ich meine, wir sind jetzt nicht gerade Spezialisten im Überleben. Wir haben nicht mal einen Polizisten, Jäger, Arzt oder irgendwas unter uns. Schon eher fahrlässig“

äußert Marco sich.

„Fair Point“

stimmt ihm Biserle zu und vergräbt ihren Kopf in ihrer Hand.

„Wir wissen nicht mal, ob gerade wirklich passiert ist, was wir alle denken. Es gibt auch Leute, die zum Spaß schießen oder vielleicht hat jemand einen Luftballon zerplatzt“

wirft Anna ein und erntet dafür nur ungläubige Blicke, anstatt die Situation auflockern zu können.

Für ein paar Sekunden, die sich jedoch eher wie Minuten anfühlen, herrscht großes Schweigen im Raum und man kann fast hören, wie die Rädchen in den Köpfen der sechs Rattern und ihre kleinen grauen Zellen völlig neue Synapsen bilden.

„Also einigermaßen neben dem Messepark in Dornbirn ist ein Waffengeschäft, in das Robert immer geht, um neue Patronen, Blasröhren und Co. zu kaufen. Wenn wir uns wirklich ausrüsten wollen, würde ich vorschlagen, erstmal dorthin zu gehen“

bricht Biserle die Stille und sieht als Antwort nur vier nickende Köpfe und ein ziemlich kritisch dreinschauendes Adelienchen.

Somit ist es beschlossen.

Auch, dass sie sich nun in zwei Autos fortbewegen würden, anstatt der noch ungeschützteren Motocross, am besten wäre es, auch noch ein Elektroauto suchen, das so wenig Geräusche wie möglich ausstößt. In Kürze ist das bisschen Hab und Gut, was sie noch besitzen plus reichlich Proviant sowie andere Nützliche Dinge, die trotz alledem aus dem Haus entwendet wurden, zusammengepackt und seit dem verhängnisvollen Morgen ist Moral auf der Werteskala der sechs eindeutig nach hinten gerückt.

Der erste Stopp ist die Elektroautotankstelle in Bregenz, wo sie

– wie könnte es auch anders sein –

gleich mehrere funktionstüchtige Autos vorfinden und sich intuitiv zwei davon schnappen.

Bis jetzt sind sie noch auf keinen Menschen getroffen und auch jegliche anderen ungewöhnlichen Geräusche bleiben bis auf Weiteres aus.

Weiter geht’s in Richtung Dornbirn und die Fahrt verläuft bis aufs Erste ruhig, doch plötzlich ruft Adelina

„Hey! Halt! Schaut mal! Da ist eine eingeschlagene Fensterscheibe!

und tatsächlich, in dem besagten Haus war effektiv eingebrochen worden und im Laufe der Fahrt finden sie noch ähnliche Ansichten, komischerweise weist jede einzelne Bank, an der sie vorbeifahren, Spuren von unerlaubtem Eintreten auf.

„Was wollen die bitte mit all dem läppischen Geld? Bringt doch jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr und ist in der momentanen Lage wortwörtlich nurmehr Papier“

fragt sich Ida laut und erklären kann es sich auch sonst niemand.

Vielleicht denken manche Leute, dass es sein kann, dass sich die Lage wieder wendet und sorgen schonmal vor?

Für den Fall der Fälle?

Sie parken die zwei Autos in der Autowerkstatt des ÖAMTC direkt neben dem Messepark und beschließen, dieses fürs Erste zu ihrem Lager zu machen.  
Erstmal werden ihre paar Sachen ausgeladen, Martyn richtet zusammen mit Marco ein kleines Mittagessen, welches kurz darauf von allen zusammen verputzt wird, während sie sich die einzelnen Schritte überlegen, an Waffen zu kommen. Es wird überlegt, auf was sie Rücksicht nehmen müssen, jeder droppt jegliches Wissen, das über Pistolen, Gewehre, Granaten und Co. vorhanden ist und Katharina spricht eine deutliche Warnung aus:

„Das ist kein Spiel und keiner richtet auch nur eine gesicherte Waffe auf einen von uns. Das kann wirklich böse enden und wir können uns momentan keine Verletzungen leisten, die Zeit für Dummheiten ist mittlerweile vorbei. Ich glaube wir alle wollen das Ganze irgendwie und bestmöglich überleben, aber das klappt nur, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten und mit etwas Vernunft handeln. Ich vertraue euch schon so weit, aber nur um das nochmal für alle klarzustellen“

dabei schaut sie vor allem zwei Kandidaten besonders an.

Sie hatten abgemacht, noch kurz das Quartier auszuchecken und anschließend auf die zweite Mission an diesem Tag loszuziehen. Während alle damit beschäftigt sind, die Werkstatt zu erkunden, nützliche Gegenstände zu suchen oder einfach nur neugierig umherwandeln, bemerkt niemand, wie hinter einem kaputten Auto qualmender Rauch aufzusteigen beginnt.

Biserle ist die Erste, die es bemerkt und stürmt panisch an den Ort dessen Ursprungs.

Auf dem Weg schnappt sie sich eine Alte Arbeitshose, um schnell handeln zu können, doch als sie um die Ecke schlittert und schon bereit ist, das Feuer im Keim zu ersticken, hält sie abrupt inne und traut ihren Augen nicht.

Wutentbrannt schreit sie auf.

„Also ich glaub's ja nicht! In unserer Lage einen Joint anzuzünden und euer Bewusstsein zu vernebeln ist wirklich verantwortungslos, geradezu leichtfertig und dumm! Ich hätte sogar euch zwei als einen Ticken schlauer eingestuft“, schnaubt Katharina wütend, sichtlich gestresst von der Situation dreht sie sich abrupt weg „Ihr bleibt auf alle Fälle hier und hütet die Sachen, während wir uns um Waffen und sonstiges Überlebenszubehör kümmern, in dem Zustand seid ihr bloß ein Klotz am Bein... Und rührt euch ja nicht vom Fleck bis ihr wieder klar denken könnt."

"Mann, ich glaub’s nicht!"

"Wie kleine Kinder!“

Mit diesen endgültigen Worten stapft sie hinaus ins Freie, wobei ihr Zopf schwungvoll hin und her pendelt. Die Anderen blicken nur entschuldigend und auch etwas verunsichert zu Ida und Anna hinunter, folgen dann aber nach kurzem Zögern Katharina nach draußen. Adelina dreht sich nach wenigen Schritten nochmal kurz um, ruft ein besorgtes

„Passt auf euch auf und macht bitte keinen Blödsinn, ja?“

zurück zu den beiden Banausen auf dem Boden und verschwindet dann ebenfalls als Silhouette im gleißenden Licht der Julisonne.


	15. Verschollen

„Das war wirklich nicht sonderlich schlau“,

meint Ida reflektiv zu Annyeong, die Rücken an Rücken hinter ihr lehnt.

„Nicht wirklich“,

ertönt es als Antwort.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrscht Stille, doch in der nächsten Sekunde brechen die beiden schon wieder in lautes Kichern aus, welches sie jedoch so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken versuchen.

„Leeeise Annyeong, die Lage ist ernst“,

flüstert Ida, während sie ihr Lachen ohne sonderlichen Erfolgt zu unterdrücken versucht.

„Wir hatten wirklich schon bessere Ideen muss ich zugeben, und Biserle’s Reaktion war schon krass. Scheise. Hoffentlich kommt sie schnell wieder runter und verzeiht uns…“

„Okay, belassen wir’s dabei und machen uns nützlich“,

äußert sich Ida mit halb geschlossenen Augen und bläst eine Rauchwolke aus ihrem Mund.

Die beiden sind high.

Ziemlich drauf sogar.

Sie rauchen eigentlich nie, auch ihr Freundeskreis bewegt sich in ganz anderen sozialen Kreisen. Aber als sie gestern durch das verlassene Haus gestöbert haben, sind sie in einem der Zimmer auf Gras gestoßen. Es hat sie regelrecht angelacht und sie konnten dem Spaß nicht wiederstehen, der Teil in ihnen, der sich nach Abenteuer und Experimenten sehnt, war einfach zu stark.

Und jetzt müssen sie den Preis dafür zahlen.

„Wir könnten uns halt überhaupt nicht verteidigen, wenn jetzt jemand kommt“

beurteilt Ida die Situation.

Anna nickt zustimmend:

„Von Wegen, Cannabis macht kreativ, ich fühl mich einfach nur schwammig im Gehirn. Aber liegt wahrscheinlich an der Sorte“

Abwarten ist die Devise.

Die erste Stunde sitzen sie einfach so da, rühren sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie reden auch kein Wort, sind einfach in ihren Gedanken, ihrer eigenen Welt, und haben überhaupt kein Gefühl für Zeit mehr. Irgendwann steht Anna auf und holt eine Wasserflasche, trinkt einen Schluck und reicht die Flüssigkeit dann an ihre Freundin weiter. Mittlerweile fühlen sie sich schon eher wieder im Stande, einer Tätigkeit nachzugehen und beschließen so, die Werkstatt etwas bequemer herzurichten. Währenddessen finden sie auch Spinte der Arbeiter, brechen sie so sauber wie möglich auf und durchsuchen die nach nützlichen Gegenständen. Sie erkunden das Gebäude und finden in der Büroabteilung einen Haufen riesiger Kissen, die sie nach unten tragen und dort ausbreiten. Vielleicht werden sie ja hier übernachten oder die Anderen wollen sich ein bisschen ausruhen, wenn sie zurückkommen. Sie würden sich auf alle Fälle freuen und kuschelige Kissen sorgen doch sofort für bessere Stimmung. Stunden vergehen, als die zwei die Werkstatt bearbeiten und sich dann schlussendlich auf ein großes Sitzkissen fallen lassen.

„Wie lange sind sie eigentlich schon weg?“

fragt sich Anna irgendwann.

Ida weiß daraufhin keine Antwort und schaut auf die Uhr.

„Keine Ahnung, wann sie überhaupt los sind“

entgegnet sie ratlos.

Als es schließlich zu dämmern beginnt werden die beiden unruhig und beginnen sich ernsthaft zu sorgen.

„He, was machen wir wirklich, wenn sie heute nicht mehr zurückkommen? Einfach so nach ihnen suchen ist zu riskant… keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, aber wenn da irgendwer ist, oder eine Falle gestellt wurde oder was auch immer, dann ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass uns dasselbe Schicksal widerfährt und das bringt dann am Ende gar niemanden weiter“

analysiert Ida die Situation.

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion einigen sich die zwei darauf, die Nacht abzuwarten und dann am Morgen eine Aktion zu starten.

Die Nacht zieht ins Land und immer noch kein Lebenszeichen ihrer Freunde. Unruhig schlafen Anna und Ida nebeneinander ein und erwachen sehr früh, genauer gesagt um fünf Uhr fünf, als die Sonne langsam ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Autowerkstatt wirft. Tag vier seit dem Verschwinden der Menschen bricht an. Als sie mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ihre Freunde noch nicht wiedergekehrt waren, sind sie hellwach und beginnen, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ida sucht nach unauffälliger Kleidung - am besten Schwarz für die Dämmerung sowie die Schatten der Gebäude - und findet schnell zwei Paar schwarze Arbeitsoveralls und Kapuzenpullis, beides relativ riesig, aber sie erfüllen ihren Zweck und sind unauffällig. Für den Notfall packt Anna in der Zwischenzeit zwei kleine Rucksäcke aus den Spinten mit Wasser, ein paar Müsliriegeln, Verbandsmaterial, Mundschutzmasken und außerdem giftig aussehenden Sprays, ein kleines Werkzeugset und jeweils einen Hammer als Waffe. Kurze Zeit später verlassen die Beiden gefühlt schwerbewaffnet die Werkstatt durch die Hintertür.

Ein Knall.

Oder eher gesagt eine Explosion.

„Was war das bitte?“,

fragt Ida erschrocken und kann gerade noch einen Schrei zurückhalten.

„Es kam aus Richtung Messepark und hat sich nicht nach einem Schuss angehört“

entgegnet Anna jedoch hörbar angespannt. Sie bewegen sich nun noch vorsichtiger fort und fühlen sich Sprichwort gemäß wie im falschen Film und überhaupt nicht bereit für eine Mission dieser Art. Es geht mittlerweile schlicht und einfach um Leben und Tod! Im Schutze der Dämmerung schaffen sie es relativ unauffällig von Schatten zu Schatten zu huschen und erreichen einen Hintereingang des riesigen Einkaufszentrums. Unsicher drückt Anna die Türklinge hinunter und ist spürbar erleichtert, als die Tür sich problemlos öffnen lässt und auch kein Alarm ausgelöst wird. Anna voraus schleichen sie so durch den ungewohnt stillen und dunklen Messepark und erleiden einen halben Herzinfarkt, als sie von weit Weg ein Poltern und später dann Stimmen hören.

Leider nicht die Stimmen ihrer Freunde.

„Ich muss dringend aufs Klo“,

flüstert Anna irgendwann, der die Anspannung auf die Blase schlägt.

„Okay“,

entgegnet Ida

„Da vorne ist eh gerade eins. Ich halte hier draußen Wache und sei bitte so leise wie möglich. Nicht spülen Annyeong!“

Somit trennen sich die Beiden und Anna bewegt sich beinahe lautlos in Richtung Toiletten. Ida lehnt sich an eine Wand und will gerade die Augen schließen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hört und nur dank ihrer guten Reflexe schafft sie es rechtzeitig und ungesehen, sich unter einem Kleiderständer zu verstecken, bevor zwei Männer aus gerade dem Geschäft gelaufen kommen, vor dem sie gerade Wache gehalten hat und zu Ida’s großem Schock, auf die Toilette zusteuern.

Sie schickt ein kurzes Stoßgebet in Richtung Decke, schließt die Augen und kann nur abwarten.

Mittlerweile sitzt Anna auf dem Klo und will gerade damit beginnen, sich zu erleichtern, als sie ebenfalls Schritte hört, erschrocken die Hose hochzieht und sich auf den Klodeckel stellt. Sie hat nicht abgeschlossen. Als sie die fremden Stimmen. Männerstimmen. In die Damentoilette kommen hört, beginnt ihr Herze wie wild zu pochen. Die Erleichterung ist groß, als eine Tür geöffnet wird, die nicht die ihre ist. Etwas schweres wird unsanft auf den Boden gelegt. „Eine Waffe?“, fragt Anna sich.

Die zweite Person scheint draußen zu warten.

„Wie macht der Typ das bitte?“,

erkundigt sich die Stimme in der Toilette.

„Nicht so laut! Aber keine Ahnung, mir ist es auch ein Rätsel…“,

antwortet der andere.

„Hier drinnen kann man uns wirklich nicht hören, drum sind wir ja auf die Damentoilette gegangen, die ist verwinkelter. Und ja, als würde man einen Geist jagen, der durch Wände gehen kann. Tja, ist eben wichtig wie der Boss sagt: Er kann uns gefährlich werden“

„Ich hätte mich als guten Polizisten eingestuft, aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Wir hätten ihn schon ein paar Mal fast gehabt, aber immer wieder ist er weg. Auch dass wir jetzt eigentlich unschuldige Leute umbringen… hätte ich vor einer Woche nie für möglich gehalten! Das ist es wahrscheinlich, was man Überlebensinstinkt nennt“

„Ich kann da meine Gefühle abstellen. Wir sind uns ja nicht mal sicher, ob das die Realität ist, da sehe ich das ganze als Spiel an. Ist viel besser auszuhalten und dann wird das Töten eher zu sowas wie in einem Shooter Game. Gar nicht mehr so schlimm“

Das war der Mann in der Toilette, der mittlerweile fertig ist, und das Geräusch der Spülung ertönt.

Die Tür öffnet sich und man hört seine Schritte, wahrscheinlich in Richtung Waschbecken.

„Hoffentlich hat Ida sich rechtzeitig versteckt und kommt jetzt nicht hereingeplatzt“,

denkt Anna sich noch, ehe einer der zwei erneut zu Sprechen beginnt.

„Seit gestern ist unsere Situation ja richtig interessant geworden mit den Kindern, die die Patrouille eingesammelt hat. Das wird spannend mit denen“

derselbe Mann spricht erneut.

„Ich wünschte, sie hätten nicht so viel Widerstand geleistet… Das hat den Boss richtig wütend gemacht und jetzt haben sie ein gehöriges Problem, sogar ich hab‘ Angst bekommen, als er ausgerastet ist und die eine k.o. geschlagen hat. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass die Gerüchte stimmen und er wirklich aus der Irrenanstalt in Rankweil ausgebrochen ist, er ist verrückt. Aber wir sind immerhin sicher bei ihm“

„Mir hat’s Spaß gemacht, zuzuschauen. Er mag tatsächlich verrückt sein, aber das macht es wie gesagt, interessanter und somit besser auszuhalten, außerdem mag ich keine Kinder, vor allem nicht, wenn sie meinen, sie müssen sich für die Gerechtigkeit einsetzen…“

„Und was hat er mit ihnen vor? Er hat sie nicht sofort eliminiert, so wie die anderen. Sie wollen sich uns auch ganz bestimmt nicht anschließen, wie’s aussieht. Mich macht das fertig mitanzusehen“,

seufzt der Mann, der gewartet hat.

„Ach sein nicht so ein Weichei Max! Wir werden’s schon herausfinden, aber erstmal ist dieser scheinbare Geist unser größeres Problem. Wenn wir den nicht in die Finger kriegen, dann wird es uns eventuell an den Kragen gehen. Genug jetzt getrödelt“

meint der andere ziemlich grimmig und mit einem Hauch Aggressivität.

Die beiden Männer verlassen die Toilette wieder und als die Schritte kaum mehr hörbar sind, atmet Anna erleichtert auf.

Sie hat die halbe Zeit über die Luft angehalten.

Vor Angst.

Aber auch vor Schock über die Neuigkeiten, die sie gerade erfahren hat.

Nun muss sie schnell raus zu Ida und ein Plan muss her. Trotzdem leise klettert Anna von der Toilette, öffnet die Tür, geht nochmal zurück, um doch noch Wasser zu lassen

– es ist wirklich dringend und kann nicht warten –

dann spurtet sie sich mit dem Hände waschen und rennt so leise wie möglich raus. Dort erblickt sie keine Ida und es breitet sich Panik in ihr aus, als plötzlich jemand von hinten ihre Hand ergreift und sie in den Schatten des Geschäfts zieht. Erschrocken dreht sich Anna um und fällt ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Ich war noch nie so froh, dass du nie schreist Annyeong“, lacht Ida und erwidert die Umarmung. Doch da wird Anna schnell wieder ernst und beginnt, die erschütternden Neuigkeiten aufzutischen, dass ihre Freunde wahrscheinlich von irgendeinem Verrückten und seinen Leuten gefangen genommen sind und sie scheinbar Widerstand geleistet haben, was nicht so gut angekommen sei.

„Ida, das Übersteigt unsere Fähigkeiten!“

flüstert Anna nervös

„wir wissen nicht mal, wo deren Hauptquartier ist…“

„In welche Richtung sind sie gegangen?“

fragt Ida, woraufhin Anna in Richtung Mitte des Parks zeigt

„Ich glaube, sie sind die Rolltreppen hochgefahren, sie scheinen ebenfalls jemanden zu suchen, wie ich rausgehört habe“

„Wir können zum H&M vorgehen, da führt eine Rolltreppe im Geschäft in den oberen Stock, denn ansonsten können wir uns ihnen gleich auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Das wäre das Gleiche, wie wenn wir die Haupt Rolltreppe benutzen“

denkt Ida laut nach, der Plan wird von Anna gutgeheißen und los geht’s.

„Wie sind nicht mal bewaffnet Ida“

stellt Anna kritisch fest, als sie gerade in den oberen Stock fahren

„und die Männer haben gewirkt, als hätten sie auf jeden Fall Waffen bei sich“

„Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Ich hab‘ auch die Angst meines Lebens. Mir ist heiß und kalt und meine Hände schwitzen wie verrückt, aber was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Das sind unsere Freunde und sie bei irgendwelchen Irren Leuten draufgehen lassen kommt mir als letztes in die Tüte, auch wenn wir eventuell ebenfalls sterben. Ich glaube, wir beiden könnten mit dieser Bürde nicht leben, wenn wir einfach wegfahren“

flüstert Ida ängstlich, jedoch mit bemüh zuversichtlichem Ton.

Anna nickt so selbstsicher wie möglich und man könnte von außen wirklich meinen, sie hätte die Situation und ihre Gefühle voll unter Kontrolle.

Oben angekommen schleichen sie zum Ausgang und spähen vorsichtig nach draußen. Da kommen die beiden Männer gerade um eine Ecke in ihr Sichtfeld und Anna kann Ida und sich selbst gerade noch zurückziehen, ehe sie entdeckt wurden. Ungeschickt stolpern sie zurück und tauchen in der Kleidung ab, die dort an einer Stange hängt. „Shit“, flüstert Anna und sie bemühen sich, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Es scheint zu funktionieren und als Anna auf hundert gezählt hat, trauen sie sich wieder aus ihrem Versteck, doch da steht plötzlich ein junger Mann in rabenschwarzer Kleidung und mit strubbeligen Haaren vor ihnen. Sie hatten ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören. Ida wäre um ein Haar ein Schrei entfahren, doch nun schauen die beiden Mädchen ihn lediglich geschockt an und wissen nicht, wie reagieren.

„Ist das unser Ende?“,

denken sich beide, doch da legt der Typ einen Finger auf den Mund, als Geste, dass sie ja leise sein sollen und kommt auf sie zu, während er die Hände als Zeichen hochhält, dass er nichts Böses im Schilde führt. Er nimmt Anna und Ida jeweils an einem Handgelenk und zieht sie weiter nach hinten in den Raum. Die Mädchen haben mittlerweile gar keinen Plan mehr, wie ihnen geschieht.

Da beginnt der Typ zu sprechen:

„Ich bin Veit und ich schätze, ich bin ein Freund“

„Freut mich“

rutscht es Ida heraus, ehe der Fremde weitersprechen kann

„Sie suchen nach mir, doch es ist nicht so schwer, ihnen auszuweichen. Was habt ihr vor? Ihr scheint mir etwas unbeholfen, weswegen ich mich verpflichtet gefühlt habe, euch zu helfen“

„Ähm unsere Freunde sind gekidnappt worden von denen und jetzt irgendwo in deren Basislager oder was auch immer“

antwortet Anna stotternd.

„Wir holen sie da aber raus, das Problem ist nur, wir sind unbewaffnet und die Situation überfordert uns etwas“, fügt Ida hinzu „wir könnten ein bisschen Hilfe in der Tat ganz gut gebrauchen“

Ihre Gehirnkapazität ist mittlerweile so überlastet, dass sie all die Informationen schon gar nicht mehr hinterfragen, sondern einfach annehmen und gutheißen.

„Das kommt ja gelegen!“

meint der Typ namens Veit

„ich habe nämlich auch so meine Gründe, in deren Hauptquartier einzubrechen, sonst wäre ich schon längst weg aus dieser furchtbaren Stadt. Aber mein moralischer Kompass hält mich hier. Ich fühle mich ein bisschen verpflichtet, diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzen. Mir ist niemand geblieben und dieses Vorhaben gibt mir sowas wie Sinn und Gerechtigkeit für meine Freunde.“

„Verbündete?“,

fragt Anna unsicher.

„Verbündete!“,

bestätigt Veit und für einen Augenblick blitzen seine Augen regelrecht auf.

„Verbündete!“,

grinst Ida abschließend und besiegelt somit den Bund.

Und zum ersten Mal seit dem großen Mysterium fühlen sich die drei wieder irgendwo angekommen. Mit Sinn in ihrem Handeln und einer Aufgabe, der sie sich stellen können.


	16. Gefangen

Angestrengt blinzelnd öffnet Katharina ihre Augen; entscheidet sich aber in der nächsten Sekunde schon dagegen. Das ungewohnt grelle Tageslicht blendet sie und treibt ihre Kopfschmerzen beinahe ins Unerträgliche. Moment. Kopfschmerzen? Ihr Verstand ist noch schlafgetrunken und ihre Erinnerungen noch nicht völlig wiederhergestellt.

„Heiliger Flickenteppich, das schmerzt ja höllisch“, denkt sie sich.

Langsam sickern die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden doch wieder in den Vordergrund ihres Hirns und ihre Gedanken beginnen sich zu überschlagen, sodass Katharina innerhalb weniger Momente hellwach ist. Panik durchströmt sie und eigentlich will sie sofort nach links und rechts schauen, um zu sehen, wie es um ihre Kameraden steht. Doch ihr Schädel streikt gewaltig, indem er bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung pocht. Hat der Typ wirklich derart stark zugehauen? Trotz alledem startet Katharina einen erneuten Versuch. Lediglich das linke Auge; ganz langsam. Es funktioniert gar nicht Mal so schlecht und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist sie imstande, die Umrisse ihrer Umgebung ausmachen. Derselbe, relativ kleine Raum mit Glasfront. Es bietet sich ihr eine perfekte Sicht über Dornbirn und in der Ferne türmen sich Gewitterwolken über der Schweiz auf.

Doch diese Eindrücke sind ihr im Moment eigentlich herzlich egal.

Schwerfällig dreht sie ihren Kopf nach rechts - ihr Genick fühlt sich nicht viel besser an, als ihr Kopf - und ihr fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie dort eine friedlich schlafendes Adelienchen erblickt. Die Schlafposition sieht fürchterlich unbequem aus, allerdings wirkt ihre Freundin unverletzt. Gott sei Dank. Nun macht sie sich daran, ihren Körper auf die andere Seite zu bewegen und erschrickt, als sie Marco’s Kopf auf ihrer Schulter bemerkt. Ebenfalls schlafend. Mit halb geöffnetem Mund; muss dem Anschein nach bequem sein. Als ob sie das nicht früher gespürt hat? Ihr Lippen verziehen sich für eine Sekunde zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, als sie an die Hauptschulzeit zurückdenkt.

„He!“, flüstert da eine Stimme und ihr Herz macht einen kleinen Satz.

„Biserle! Wie geht’s dir? Aber sei bitte leise...“

Martin. Er sitzt ein Stück weiter weg im Schatten eines Schranks. Es muss früh morgens sein; vielleicht so zwischen sechs und sieben Uhr, denn es dämmert noch und volle Tiefenschärfe und Farbspektrum sind somit noch nicht vorhanden.

„Ah, mein Kopf tut mega weh; ich war ja scheinbar richtig weg. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit so los gewesen?“

„Nicht sonderlich viel, außer dass", seine Schultern zucken kurz auf Grund eines zurückgehaltenen Lachens, bevor er fortfährt, "tut mir Leid, aber Marco hat den wohl lächerlichsten Fluchtversuch aller Zeiten gestartet und auch ein bisschen was abbekommen. Der muskulöse Typ; wie bei dir auch - der hat vielleicht nen Schlag drauf... Aber sollte er auch wegstecken können; können wir zumindest hoffen. Danach haben sie uns erstmal hier sitzen lassen und es war ruhig seither, seit gestern Abend ist hier niemand mehr aufgekreuzt.“

Katharina grübelt eine Weile lang schweigend vor sich hin. Martin starrt ebenfalls gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei; irgendwie werden sie hier rauskommen müssen, sonst sieht's alles andere als rosig für ihren kleinen Trupp aus. Sie hätten sich natürlich den Kerlen anschließen und dann irgendwann abhauen können, aber dieser Zug ist gestern Abend abgefahren.

Die Aktion mit dem Waffenladen war ein schwerer Fehler, retrospektiert Katharina wehmütig.

Sie sind sowas von null vorsichtig vorgegangen; nach dem überstürzten Aufbruch und all den Gedanken im Kopf. Vier Männer haben hinter einer Ecke gelauert und jeder hat sich einen von ihnen vorgeknöpft. Sie hatten absolut keine Chance: Mund zugehalten, Hände verbunden, abtransportiert - hinterhältig gekidnappt und verschleppt. In Dornbirn. Und jetzt sitzen sie da wie ein Haufen Vollidioten, im siebten Stock des Panoramahauses an irgendwelche schweren Fitnessgeräte geknüpft.

Dann kamen die Typen. Einer von ihnen hieß Norbert, erinnert sie sich vage.

Ein ziemlich wild ausschauender Zeitgenosse. Groß. mit zahlreichen Narben. Glatze, aber mit Bart. Er trug eine weite Jeans mit Hosenträgern, ein weißes Shirt und Schusswaffen am Gürtel.

Dann Alfred.

Ein anders muskulöses Trumm von einem Mann. Ebenso groß, nein - riesig, ein gefühlter zwei Meter Titan. Dunkelhaarig mit Tanktop und einer ähnlichen Militärhose, wie sie selbst eine ihr Eigen nennt. Solche Typen hätte sie nie im Leben Vorarlberg zugeordnet, Männer dieser Art kannte man höchstens aus Blockbustern.

Und Max.

Hat ziemlich fehl am Platz gewirkt. Ein eher schmächtiger, sehr stiller Kerl mit eigentlich freundlichem Gesicht. Mittelgroß mit zerzausten Haaren, sodass er eher wie ein bregenzerwälder Spitzbub gewirkt hat. Doch auch er ist bewaffnet gewesen.

Die drei haben viel vor ihnen umherdiskutiert und ständig ihren ach so bösen Boss erwähnt. Die Absichten der Kerle scheint es einzig und allein zu sein, ihren eigenen Hintern zu retten und sich als sowas wie Könige aufzuspielen, indem sie in ihrer Gang zusammenarbeiten und jeden Außenstehenden wortwörtlich abschlachten, den sie antreffen. Ziemlich plump. Katharina hat außerdem rausgehört, was ihnen Grund gegeben hat, sie überhaupt am Leben zu lassen und der hat sie umso wütender gemacht.

Junge, fitte Leute.

Ein paar zusätzliche Mitglieder.

Oder eher Handlanger?

Unterhaltung vielleicht?

Reproduktion im schlimmsten Falle? Sie erschaudert bei dem Gedanken.

Wie kommt es, dass sie nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen sind, dass andere Leute eventuell auch nützlich sein könnten? Vielleicht ist an dem Stigma: Dicke Muskeln, kleines Hirn doch was dran?

Aber wen juckts?

Glück für sie im Endeffekt.

Jedoch nicht mehr nach ihrer moralischen Kurzschlussreaktion....

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Man hätte die Situation mit Sicherheit intelligenter lösen können.

Erstmal ja und Amen sagen, wenn bewaffnete Männer vor einem stehen und im Nachhinein einen einfacheren Ausweg suchen?

Aber gestern Nachmittag ist sowas wie ihr "Heldentrieb" mit ihr durchgebrannt. Eventuell haben sich all die Anime, Fanfictions und Fantasyfilme doch nicht so positiv auf sie ausgewirkt.

Sie müssen nichts wie weg. So schnell wie möglich. Wie es wohl ihren zwei Lieblingspappnasen geht? Katharina seufzt schwer und hofft, dass sie sich nichts einbilden und auf irgendeine Schnapsidee kommen. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist um ehrlich zu sein echt hoch. Noch ein Grund sich mit dem Abhauen möglichst zu beeilen.

Katharina ist vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und Martin schaut mittlerweile deprimiert aus dem Fenster nach draußen, wo mittlerweile der Tag voll angebrochen ist. Sein Blick ist starr und er selbst geistesabwesend; ansonsten wären ihm vielleicht die zwei Gestalten aufgefallen, die sich vor einiger Zeit ungeschickt dem Messepark angenähert haben.

In dem Moment werden die beiden Gefangenen aus ihrer inneren Welt gerissen. Die Tür schwingt schwungvoll auf, knallt hart gegen die Wand, wo sie eine tiefe Delle hinterlässt, und ein noch unbekannter Mann betritt den Raum. Vom Auftreten her definitiv der Boss des Vereins. Hinter ihm erkennt Katharina das bereits vertraute Gesicht von Max. Und Norbert. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckt kurz zusammen und schaudert, als sie in seine Augen blickt und ihr Kopf pocht in Erinnerung an seine Faust einmal stark auf.

Der namenlose Mann ist deutlich kleiner als die anderen - aber nicht weniger muskulös.

Durchdringliche, smaragdgrüne Augen starren sie an. Er trägt ausschließlich schwarz... massive Schuhe, weite Jeanshose und eine schwere Lederjacke.

Das mit Abstand Auffälligste aber ist sein

dichter

rabenschwarzer

Bart


End file.
